


Sultana

by CandiCakes



Category: Game of Sultans (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game of Sultans, M/M, Sultana - Freeform, gos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiCakes/pseuds/CandiCakes
Summary: With the death of her father, the late Sultan Abdulla, and the disappearance of her brother Selim, Canan suddenly finds herself thrown into the position as Sultana. Follow Canan's life from the day of her brother's disappearance and her father's death to the day she finds love, truth, justice, and ultimately herself.
Relationships: Davut/Tolana, Fazil/Sultana, Kilic/Rana, Semsi/Sultana, Sinadim/Azra(fortune teller)
Kudos: 4





	1. Another Day in the Palace

CHAPTER ONE (Ten years ago)  
“Come on, Canan! We’re going to be late for dinner if you keep on playing with your dolls,” Kosa called. “Your little brother Selim is already downstairs.”  
Canan was on her bed, sketching some more pictured of birds and writing poems next to them. “Coming, Anne,” she called back, sliding off. She was in a pink and purple dress, complimenting her youth.  
“Make sure you are presentable,” Kosa called. “The sultan has a feast, and several viziers will be joining us.”  
“Yes, Anne,” Canan checked her appearance, two maids fixing up her style. She tried not to wince from the pain of the corset and the pointed shoes. ‘Which viziers are coming to dinner tonight?’ She wondered. ‘They will probably shower my little brother and my father with gifts, while Anne and I have to stand to the side again…’ She frowned at her frilly dress.   
“Okay, join your mother, Canan,” one of the maids led her over, opening the doors.  
“Thanks,” Canan replied shyly, stepping out in her dress to see her brother Selim.  
“Ew,” he wrinkled his nose.  
“Don’t be rude,” Kosa scowled at Selim. She then faced her daughter. “Hmm...why pink?”  
“Pink is pretty, Anne.”  
“I think blue would be more of a suitable color, but I suppose that will have to do,” Kosa smiled a little. “You do look lovely.” She then led Canan and Selim over to the banquet room, seeing several viziers and the sultan ready to eat. Dancers were nearby.  
“Sultan Abdulla,” Kosa frowned. “Why are these dancers here?”  
“For the feast, dear,” Abdulla smirked. He was significantly older than Kosa and most of the viziers, his hair silver and white.  
Kosa frowned, but she didn’t speak of it again, seating her two children down. “Don’t look at the dancers,” she whispered. “They are not ladylike. Surely, they will never find a husband.”  
Selim giggled, while Canan glanced back at the dancers, noting their seductive movements. One of the dancers winked at her!  
Canan went through the rituals her father set up before beginning to eat. She paid little attention to the others, thinking about her drawings and poems from earlier. Her poems were not so innocent, describing the noises she could fear form her father’s chambers every so often, comparing it to birds getting eaten by him. The thought made her chuckle a little bit.  
Selim spent most of the time talking to his father and mother happily. Canan blushed a little, noticing that some of the viziers were looking at her. She looked up shyly, seeing Piyale smiling at her warmly, seeing Fazil giving her a nod, Ayas smiling at her, and Tolana grinning at her. Sinadim continued to eat, avoiding anyone’s gaze.  
After dinner, Canan was escorted back to her chambers when she heard a knock on the door. She was still with her mother at the time.  
“Come in,” Kosa piped up. The doors opened, revealing Fazil and Piyale. “Hello, Pashas. Are you looking for my son?”  
‘Typical,’ Canan thought.  
“We were actually looking for your daughter, Sultana,” Fazil replied, holding a small box.  
“Oh?”  
‘Huh? Me?’ Canan lifted her head.  
“We figured she would like this,” Fazil came in with Piyale, opening the box to reveal pencils, pens, and a sketchbook. “Your daughter loves to draw and write, Sultana,” Fazil smiled a little. “It reminded us of what we like to do.”  
“Wow...thank you!” Canan grinned, letting Fazil hand her the box.   
“You’re welcome,” Piyale smiled. Fazil chuckled, a sparkle in his eyes.  
“Did you bring anything for my son?” Kosa asked. “He is the heir to the throne.”  
‘Seriously, Anne?’ Canan frowned, avoiding her mother’s gaze. ‘What do I need to do to get her attention more?’  
“The other viziers have a gift for him,” Fazil nodded. “Some have a gift for him, and we had a gift for your daughter. She is just as capable of greatness,” he explained. “As are you.”  
Canan would never forget those words. She smiled up at Fazil and Piyale gratefully. ‘Something tells me...that if I somehow got to rule, Piyale and Fazil may be my best friends. Would that be possible?’


	2. The Sultan's Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the death of Sultan Abdulla, Canan can't get over her shock. Her brother's disappearance shocks her even more, leading to the realization that the throne was handed to her. But it is not just Canan who has doubts about her new position.   
> In the meantime, her feelings for one of her viziers start to creep up on her. But does the pasha feel the same about her?

CHAPTER TWO (present time)  
“Sultana, do forgive us. We did not believe you because we think little of you. We did not believe due to your brother being more prepared. Your brother Prince Selim was the heir to the throne and the only son of the late Sultan Abdulla. And his death was so sudden to all of us,” Zaganos frowned.  
“That behavior does not take away how you treated my daughter,” Kosa glared, rubbing her daughter’s shoulders. “As the Vahide Sultan of this empire, I command you to show some more remorse and respect to my daughter, to me, and to the late sultan, my husband.”  
“We really did not mean to hurt your feelings,” Karaman frowned. “We were all so saddened by the death of Selim, and we are still going over the shock of your brother’s disappearance or death.”  
“Disappearance or death, he has run away from his royal duties,” Kosa frowned. “We have looked for several months, but he has been presumed dead. You and the other viziers will give my daughter a chance. After all, the sultan may have had many consorts, but I am his favorite, his wife. And you will respect my daughter.”  
“Of course, Vahide,” Karaman bowed. Zaganos bowed, too.  
The daughter gazed at both viziers solemnly, terrified and unsure. Although she and her brother Selim were the only legitimate heirs to the throne, Selim’s disappearance still shook her to the core. Her name was Canan, meaning beloved. She was an intelligent young girl, but she was also shy, unsure, quiet. It would take some more encouragement to be the Sultana of the empire.  
“Sultana,” Karaman bowed, facing the Turkish woman. “We beg of your forgiveness for doubting you. We know how intelligent and insightful you are. And I would be honored to serve you.”  
Zaganos cleared his throat, stepping between Karaman and Canan.  
“What are you doing?” Karaman glared.  
“Ignore him,” Zaganos frowned a little. “My Sultana,” he bowed. “I ask for your permission to serve you as your accomplice.”  
“Excuse me. But you are not suited to help the Sultana.”  
“Can you leave please?” Zaganos glared back at Karaman. “This is a conversation between myself and the Sultana.”  
“Actually…”  
Karaman and Zaganos paused, both of them facing her and her mother Kosa.  
“How would this work? What will happen to my father’s harem?” Canan asked.  
“The ladies of the harem are free to marry whoever they’d like,” Karaman replied.  
“How will the harem work with me?”  
“Err...we’re not sure,” Zaganos blushed. “We could possibly...have a male harem?”  
“We’re not letting my daughter have a male harem unless she wants one,” Kosa frowned.  
“Vahide,” Canan turned. “I’d like to speak with the pashas alone, please.”  
Kosa sighed, stroking her daughter’s cheek. “Okay...but I worry. You’re my only child now, my only little pearl. If something happens to you, the future of the Empire could be in jeopardy.”  
“We should not have let all the consorts take so much birth control,” Karaman sighed.  
“Birth control isn’t bad. The women have a choice,” Canan shrugged.  
“Anyway,” Kosa smoothed out her dress. “I’ll be out in the hall. I need to catch up with Rana and see if she knows about the new vaccine, the vaccine for that virus.”  
“The Corey Virus?”  
“Yes,” Kosa nodded. “And I’m then going to check up on Ceren, see how the new dresses are coming along for the masquerade...although it might be canceled.” She frowned a little, looking up at Karaman and Zaganos. “Which viziers are the most caught up with the progress of the virus again?”  
“All viziers who specialize in pharmaceutical sciences are likely to know,” Zaganos replied  
“Okay. I’ll look around and see if one of the viziers knows,” Kosa nodded. She then paused. “Will my husband and son show up as infants sooner or later?”  
“In a way,” Zaganos nodded. “As for where they will be, that is harder to tell.”   
“Very well,” Kosa nodded. She headed out into the hallway. The doors closed behind her.  
Canan returned her focus to the two viziers.  
“So, Sultana,” Zaganos cleared his throat. “Which one of the two of us would you want as your accomplice? Your Grand Vizier?”  
Canan paused and thought a moment. “I need more time to think…” She blushed a little bit. “Does it have to be one of you two?”  
“No, it doesn’t have to,” Zaganos frowned a little. “It can be any of the viziers.”  
“Okay...thank you,” Canan nodded. “Um...you two may leave, please.”  
“Yes, Sultana,” the two viziers replied in unison. They left, the two of them begin to argue.  
Canan frowned a little bit. ‘Hmm...Zaganos and Karaman think Selim is dead? But didn’t Piyale tell me that the disappearance may be a plot against my family? And the empire? He assisted me in my first war against a conspirator, a man against my rein, and Piyale defended me.’ She thought a little more. ‘Piyale has remained loyal to me. He may be a good candidate for my grand vizier.’  
That evening, Canan caught her breath, getting up from her bed. Amber sighed, sprawled out on the bed. “You’re good, babe.”  
“I know,” Amber smirked. “So are you.”  
Canan chuckled, putting on her panties and bra. She watched Amber get back into her dress without putting on her underwear and bra. “You’re not putting them back on?”  
“No,” Amber shook her head. “I sleep naked anyway. You should try it sometime.”  
“Maybe I should,” Canan smirked, sucking and licking her fingers, tasting all that was left of Amber. She saw Amber leave, pausing a moment before getting up and going to the bathroom.  
There was a knock on the door.  
Canan sighed. “Just a minute,” she quickly used the toilet and washed her hands before heading back to the door. She opened it to see Fazil Pasha standing there alone. “Oh! Good evening, Pasha,” she blushed a little bit, knowing she did not have a bra on. “Is everything okay?”  
“I have an update about the virus, Sultana,” Fazil nodded, handing her some documents. “The rate of the Corey Virus has gone down,” he smiled a little. “I just received the update from Public Health officials like you asked.”  
Canan studies the documents closely, a smile slowly appearing on her face. “Thank you, Fazil,” she smiled up at him. “This will make the people very happy. They paid close attention to the quarantine plan.”  
“They have, Sultana.”  
“Yes,” Canan smiled. “I’ll have to thank you for your faith in me. You, Piyale, and Semsi have been good to me.”  
“Of course, Sultana,” Fazil chuckled. “It’s a pleasure to serve you. I’ll keep you updated on further developments.”  
“Thank you.”  
There was a brief pause, the viziers looking like he wanted to say something. Fazil then checked the time. “I won’t keep you. I’ll let you sleep.”  
“You should rest, too.”  
“I wish I could,” Fazil smirked. “But I have more to do for you, Sultana. It’s a joy, so I can’t complain.”  
“Okay...well promise me you will get some rest sooner or later,” Canan smirked back. “That’s an order,” she teased.  
Fazil laughed. “Of course, Sultana. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight,” she let the doors close, hearing Fazil’s low chuckles from outside. ‘...he’s cute,’ she smiled to herself. She returned to her bedroom, opening the journal Fazil and Piyale gave her as a gift. Inside were several love poems...most of them about Fazil.  
The sultanan couldn’t put her finger on why she had such a crush on the older vizier. Was it for their mutual love for poetry? Was it for his intelligence and his wild laughter? Was it for his perseverance? ‘Hmm...he and I both went through a lot. His father rarely believed him, and her mother didn’t believe her...as much as she believed her little brother Selim. She and Fazil were also the eldest child in their own families, so the pressure to be the best began from their youth.  
He also listened to her. He believed in her like most of the viziers...but it felt different to her.  
Kosa poked her head out of her room, seeing Fazil by her daughter’s room. She arched an eyebrow before retiring back to her room. Fazil paused for another moment, thinking about the young lady who grew into a confident, poised, and charming woman. He finally bit his bottom lip and left for his office.


	3. Pleasing the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Canan is proclaimed as the new sultana, she is still stuck in her mind as a princess. She attempts to challenge the viziers on the opinion of the court, how to behave, and how to rule. But do the viziers listen to her? Or do they still see her as a young girl at heart?

CHAPTER THREE  
“Sultana?”  
Canan stirred in her sleep, she muttered under her breath a little as she woke up, seeing Clara standing by her bed. “Oh...good morning, Lady Clara,” she smiled a little, rubbing her eyes.  
“Good morning, Sultana,” Clara nodded with a smile. “What would you like for breakfast?”  
“May I have the bread, olive, and cheese plate? And some Turkish tea, please,” she smiled a little.  
“Yes, Sultana,” Clara nodded. She turned to retrieve the young woman’s breakfast.  
“Lady Clara?”  
“Yes, Sultana?” She turned back around.  
“...will you still be here? Even though my father is gone?”  
“Of course, Sultana. I will always be here to serve you,” Clara smiled and nodded.  
“Where is Vahide?”  
“Vahide Kosa is speaking with Piyale Pasha. She is helping him recruit some more viziers, getting them to learn more about you. I understand that you have not assigned a vizier as your grand vizier yet.”  
“Which viziers?” Canan asked.  
“Hocas, Ahmelek, Veli, himself, and Lala Pasha, Sultana,” Clara replied. She headed out of the bedroom for breakfast.  
Later that day, Canan strolled outside to the garden area, checking out the scenery. She looked around, glad there were not too many people nearby. She looked at the gazebo, seeing her mother Kosa chatting with Ceren and Cecilia.  
“Sultana?”  
Canan turned around, seeing Piyale, Ahmelek, and Hocas smiling at her, walking up the sidewalk together. Canan and Indirah were walking behind them in a conversation of their own. “How is your day, Sultana?”  
“It’s alright, thank you,” she smiled a little.  
“Are you sure about that?” Hocas suddenly frowned.  
“Umm…” she blushed a little bit, looking down at her feet. “Yeah!” She grinned.  
“You’re lying, Sultana,” Hocas frowned.   
Canan scowled. “Okay, you got me. But I can’t do anything about it.”  
“Of course you can, Sultana,” Piyale frowned at her. “Come with us. You seem lonely.”  
“Maybe she wants to court a lovely man,” Ahmelek suggested to the viziers.  
“She does not,” Canfeza frowned, catching up with them. “Honey, you better turn that frown upside down before you end up miserable like your parents.”  
“Lady Canfeza!” Canan gasped. “Why would you say such a thing about my family? They are good and honorable people.”  
In the distance, the Outstanding Four were relaxing together, going over some files and plans.  
“I think the walls should be this color,” Yavuz showed his color palette.  
“No, that’s too bright,” Semsi frowned.  
“Eh, I was going to say it’s too dark,” Karahmet shrugged.  
“What do you think, Sinaidm?” Yavuz asked.  
Sinadim bit his bottom lip, eyeing the colors. The other three viziers exchanged glances, shifting their gazes between the mute eunuch and the color palate.  
The vizier finally picked black.  
“We can’t do black!” Semsi frowned. “That’s depressing!”  
“Ugh,” Yavuz rolled his eyes. “Nevermind. I’ll find one.”  
“Let me tell you something, sweetie...I mean Sultana,” Canfeza sighed. “In a man’s world, women seem to be pawns or side pieces. You’re the ruler of this empire and the world is in your hands. You’re an intelligent woman, and you follow your royal duties well. You’re cordial to the foreign envoys, you are attentive in meetings and help the viziers make decisions, you have helped in a few minor wars with the viziers’ guidance, and you have finally put the dismissal of Zaganos and Karaman to rest. But you are still not happy because it is still a man’s world. You need to make this a person’s world, show them all that you are in control. You can change this, Sultana.”  
Hocas, Piyale, and Ahmelek stared at her, dazed. Indirah applauded gleefully.  
“I guess just to simplify it,” Ahmelek piped up. “Sultana,” he faced her. “What do you want?”  
“What?”  
“What do you want or need to be happy here?”  
“Wouldn’t I be happy if I please my mother?”  
“Cut the bullshit,” Canfeza rolled her eyes.  
“Canfeza,” Piyale glared at her. “You are talking to your sultana. Do not curse at her. You have a warning.”  
“N-no. It’s fine.”  
“Huh?” Piyale arched an eyebrow, confused.  
“Okay,” Ahmelek motioned over to a corner. “I think what Lady Canfeza is trying to say is that we want you to be happy. You do not have to follow all traditions.”  
“But I must console with you viziers for all plans,” Canan replied with a whisper.  
“I’m not talking about that. You obviously have to continue your royal duties. But in terms of what makes you happy, what do you want? Like entertainment, friends, feasts, games, dances, and things like that. Would you like to talk about this further?”  
“Hmm...I’m listening,” Canan nodded, a small smile appearing on her face.  
“So what sorts of things would you want?” Hocas, Piyale, Canfeza, and Indirah listened on, curious.  
“Well...can you keep a secret?” Canan blushed brightly. “I am older than my brother Selim. I had just finished my formal studies, and I am twenty-three now. My mother has been thinking of finding me a husband when my brother disappeared. I am troubled, but...I see some possible openings.”  
“Possible openings in what?” Ahmelek whispered.  
Canan checked to be sure her mother did not see her. Her face grew a bright red color. “Well...okay, I personally hate the traditions and how they objectify women.”  
“I knew it!” Canfeza grinned, hissing a whisper.  
“Yeah,” Canan grinned. “I want to change things, including relations with the consorts and...and the viziers.”  
“Oh?” Piyale arched an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”  
“I want to be freer. I want to focus more on getting to know you guys, not just professionally, but personally, too. I think we can all work together by treating each other as equals. I don’t believe in barking orders without working together and collaborating. I also want the female viziers to be more involved like the male viziers. As for male viziers, I want them to spend more time relaxing, taking up things in the arts like the consorts, help everyone become more well-rounded.”  
“So…” Hocas frowned a little bit. “You want females to do more masculine things and have males do more feminine things?”  
“Painting and dancing aren’t feminine,” Canan frowned. “And participating in authoritative meetings aren’t masculine. They are based on things people do.  
Piyale thought for a moment. “That wouldn’t be the worst idea. As long as we have the time though.”  
“Okay,” Canan smiled a little. “Perhaps we can meet later at a time we are all free.”  
“I’m free...tomorrow afternoon,” Ahmelek shrugged.  
“I’m free this evening,” Indirah smiled.  
“Sounds like I’ll be talking in small groups,” Canan shrugged a little.  
That evening, Canan panted, catching her breath. She was in her room, feeling Delorah on top of her.  
Delorah sighed, rolling off the bed. She put on her bra and panties. “You’ve impressed me again, Sultana,” she smirked. “You should get a hand on a man sometime. Bring out the best of both worlds.”  
“I don’t want to marry,” Canan scowled. “I'd rather marry the stripper pole in the pubs.”  
Delorah burst out laughing. “Don’t worry,” she put on her dress. “You’ll find someone.”  
Canan sighed. ‘I am thinking of someone...but is he thinking of me?’


	4. Friction of Females

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canan manages to form a few (tentative) friendships with some of the viziers, trying to balance her professional and personal life. She begins to enjoy her time with the pashas, but is her mother Kosa on board with her behaviors?   
> Meanwhile, the vizier Canan has feelings for makes a move, and another budding romance begins to form behind the walls.

CHAPTER FOUR  
“Sultana, good news,” Semsi peered into Canan’s tent. He then paused, seeing her dressed in military clothes. Beryl Pasha was with her. “Uh-uh…”  
“Nothing is happening,” Beryl scowled at him. “The sultana wanted to learn self-defense. It was strictly platonic.”  
“Sultana, you know your mother is…” Semsi hesitated.  
“Semsi Pasha, can’t I just learn these techniques? You never know when they will come in handy for me,” Canan frowned.  
Semsi sighed and shrugged. “Okay. Anyway,” he smiled at both of them. “The enemy has been defeated. We are free to head back safely, Sultana.”  
“Thank you so much!” She grinned. “Is everyone okay? Are you okay?”  
“We’re all fine, Sultana,” Semsi grinned back. “Come,” he offered an arm. “It’s safe to come out now. Your coordinates and plans helped us more than you think.”  
“Really?” Canan smiled. “I’m glad I could help a little bit.”  
“No need to be so humble, Sultana,” Semsi chuckled. He led her over to the military shelters where some military viziers and several janissaries returned to recover. The smell of gunpowder filled the air, making the view a little foggy and translucent. The sultana kept her head low as she headed inside the tents.  
“Sultana,” Kuyu nodded, coming up to her. He and the other viziers and janissaries bowed respectfully to her. “We are honored to be of service to you and our empire. May we win many more battles under your guidance.”  
“Thank you, Pasha,” Canan smiled. “I am honored to accompany all of you.”  
“You really did not have to be so close to the battlefield,” Kuyu frowned. “We worried about your safety more than our own.”  
“You’re sweet,” Canan smiled. “But I am well. I wanted to go with you all and keep up with emergency coordinates.”  
“We’re lucky to have you, Sultana,” Kuyu smiled at her warmly.  
“We are,” Fazil nodded, coming up next to Kuyu. Hadim and Beryl came up next to them, too.  
‘Oh my god...he’s so damn sexy!’ “You five work together well,” Canan smiled warmly. “Perhaps I can treat you four and the janissaries to lunch.”  
“Lunch?” Hadim blushed a little bit. “Oh no, Sultana. You don’t have to do that.”  
“I don’t have to, but I want to,” Canan smiled. “Please!”  
“Why not?” Beryl grinned. “It could be fun.”  
“I suppose,” Fazil shrugged. He had a small smile on his face.  
“I accept,” Hadim smiled. “This is quite an honor! A feast with you!”  
A week later, Canan strolled out to the banquet hall. The floor was a warm brown, matching the trim on the golden walls. She was dressed in a green gown and a small tiara. She saw several dancers by the table, each one dressed in white. She could see the four viziers dressed in green as well.  
The tables were plated with fine dishes and wines.  
“You look lovely, Sultana,” Semsi smiled, standing up alongside the others.  
“Indeed, you do,” Beryl smiled.  
“Thank you!” She sat down in her seat. She then went on to chat with the four viziers happily, getting to know them some more.  
“Really? You trained for that long?” Canan asked, taking another bite of her meal, facing Beryl.  
“Honey, when you’re a female, you have to be among the best to be taken seriously. Being ladylike should not be the only option, at least in my opinion. Your mother may think otherwise, but that’s my philosophy. Self defense is important to any person, not just for men. Women can easily protect themselves, and they don’t need a man.”  
“Women don’t need a man,” Semsi nodded. “But it is still nice to have a companion who protects you anyway, you know?” He smiled at Canan. “It’s respectful in my opinion.”  
“I get that,” Canan nodded. “I want to do more things men can do, but it’s nice to have a companion.”  
“I guess that’s a fine compromise,” Beryl sighed, taking another bite of her meal. She turned to Hadim. “Hadim, what is your opinion on relationships?”  
“I don’t know,” Hadim shrugged. “Whatever the partner wants, I guess,” he took a bite of his meal.  
“That’s all you have to say?” Beryl frowned.  
“What?”  
Fazil rolled his eyes. He focused his gaze more on the sultana. He felt her look back at him, causing the Albanian to shift his gaze back to his plate. He blushed a little.  
Beryl sighed. “This is why you're single, Hadim. If you paid more attention like Mesih or Yavuz, you would have a lovely person with you by now.”  
“You’re not exactly taken, Ms. Drama,” Hadim frowned.  
“Pashas, please,” Canan frowned. “Let’s talk without fighting.”  
“Sorry, Sultana,” Beryl nodded.   
“Anyway,” Canan sipped her wine. “Semsi, Fazil, Kuyu, what about you three?”  
“I like someone who doesn’t take themselves too seriously,” Kuyu shrugged. “I have yet to find someone.”  
“For me, I like someone who isn’t afraid to be a little crazy and out of line,” Fazil replied, chewing on his food thoughtfully. “Someone I can be myself with.”  
Canan couldn’t help but smile. Her heart leaped, seeing the vizier smile back at her.  
“I prefer someone sweet and romantic,” Semsi chuckled.   
“Romance can come in many ways,” Beryl grinned. “It can be dinner and a movie, it can be a comedy show, it can be skating together, the possibilities are endless.”  
“That’s true,” Canan smiled, taking another bite. She blushed a little, looking at Semsi. ‘Whoever dates Semsi doesn’t have to worry about a thing!’  
Later that evening, Canan had finished a game of chess with Delorah, Piyale, Gedik, Ishak, Azra, and Fazil watching them happily.  
“I was so close!” Delorah laughed.  
“See honey?” Azra kissed Canan’s cheek. “You don’t need a fortune to win these games!”  
“It was still close,” Delorah smirked.  
“You were!” Canan giggled.  
“Who won?” Amber came over to them, sitting on Gedik’s lap. Gedik looked up at her, bewildered, making Azra and Ishak giggle.  
“Do you mind?”  
“What?” Amber scowled at Gedik. “I thought you would be grateful to have a lady like me in your lap.”  
“I don’t know you that well,” Gedik frowned.  
“Jeez,” Amber rolled her eyes. She pulled up a chair next to Canan. “Who won?”  
“The Sultana did, as usual,” Delorah frowned playfully.  
“Canan?” Kosa came into the doors of her room. She then gasped. “What are you doing here!?” She scolded the pashas. “You’re supposed to be with the other viziers, not in my child’s room!”  
“Anne, relax,” Canan frowned. “I invited them here. They’re my friends.”  
“This is unladylike, young lady,” Kosa scowled. “I expected better from you. You can’t have men in your room after dinner time. You’re not married.”  
“Oh come on, Kosa,” Delorah frowned. “Let your daughter relax.”  
“She needs a full night’s rest,” Kosa frowned. “You are all disturbing her sleep!”  
“Vahide, please!” Canan scowled. Azra rubbed the sultana’s shoulders, trying to calm her down.  
“Don’t you raise your voice at me!”  
“Okay...I’m sorry, Anne. But I just want to have some fun.”  
“We mean no harm, Vahide,” Fazil shook his head.  
Kosa scoffed. She then glared at her daughter. “You are the sultana of the empire, and I expect you to set an example. You are on your own, Canan. Don’t come crying to me when you start being treated as a commoner.”  
“I’d rather be treated as a commoner than an enemy, Vahide,” Canan frowned. “I am the sultana, and I want friendship as a priority.”  
“With the viziers!?”  
“Why not?”  
Kosa scoffed, storming out of the room, closing the doors behind her.  
Canan sighed, shaking her head. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
“You okay, dear?” Azra asked. She continued to rub the sultana’s shoulders.  
“I’m fine. We just have different lifestyles,” Canan sighed. “I don’t like disappointing her, but I’m not ready to tell her I’ve been to therapy yet.”  
“You’ve been going to therapy, Sultana?” Gedik’s eyes widened. “Me too.”  
“Really?” Canan smiled.  
“Same,” Fazil chuckled. “We’re not always put together. We need self-care, too. Though I haven’t gone as often. You opening yourself to all of us is among the largest reasons, Sultana.”  
Canan smiled at him, blushing a little. She then shrugged. “I am a little tired actually. We should head to bed.”  
“Of course, Sultana,” Amber nodded.  
“Goodnight, Canan,” Piyale smiled.  
“Goodnight!” She smiled as most of her friends left. Fazil was the last to leave, gathering the chess set. Canan helped him.  
“Thank you,” Fazil nodded.  
“Of course!”  
Fazil then paused, gazing at the sultana for a second or two. “Sultana…” he cleared his throat. “Fancy a quick chat? Just you and I?”  
“Sure, if it’s quick.”  
“Of course,” he nodded, adjusting his gloves and putting on his tall hat. “How are you doing?”  
“I’m alright, Fazil,” Canan smiled up at him.  
“Good...listen, I know you want to please your mother. But I know you want to be happy, too. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, you have my support. I pledge my loyalty to you.”  
Thank you, Fazil,” Canan smiled. “That means a lot to me.”  
“Of course,” he then checked the time. “I’ll leave you be now. Goodnight, Canan.”  
“Goodnight,” she blushed a little bit. She then paused, coming up to him. “Mind if I hug you, Pasha?”  
Fazil gazed at her, blushing a little bit. “Oh...you want to hug me?”  
“Yes...if that’s okay with you,” she smiled.  
“I’m honored!” He chuckled. “Sure,” he opened his arms, letting Canan hug him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back a little bit.  
‘God...wow,’ Canan thought. She then let him go, both of them exchanging a smile before the vizier left. Canan stood for a moment before going to bed. ‘What if…?’ She glanced at the poems she wrote about Fazil, flipping through several pages. She then stopped at a sensual one, feeling her cheeks blush brightly.  
From around the corner, Azra could hear Canan and Fazil. She was sipping a coffee cup while looking at them from afar. She then gazed down at her coffee cup. ‘Hmm...they would make a cute couple!’ She turned her head, feeling a shadow approaching her. “Uh-Oh!” She gasped. She then laughed a little. “Hello there!”  
Sinadim gazed at the fortune teller, keeping a shy distance from her. But he gave a nod.  
“How are you?”  
Sinadim then smiled at her shyly, giving a slight nod. He then pointed at her, arching his brows.  
“I’m alright...I guess I was checking in on the sultana.”  
The vizier arched an eyebrow.  
“What?” Azra scowled playfully. “I wasn’t stalking her.”  
Sinadim smirked.  
“I wasn’t!”  
Sinadim studied her eyes for a few more seconds. He then gave a final nod and walked past her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Azra blushed a little, turning her head.


	5. Royal Titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canan settles more into lawmaking with her viziers' help, and she surprises them by addressing them by informal names. Canan still feels uncertain about her execution as the sultana, but she gets distracted by another vizier. This leaves her even more confused about what she wants and who she wants.

CHAPTER FIVE  
“Hmm…” Canan frowned at the dresses.  
“No preference?” Ceren held up both dresses. One was blue, and one was green.  
“Not really...is there any chance we have pants?” Canan blushed.  
“Pants, Sultana?” Ceren arched an eyebrow. “Is that what you want?”  
“I was looking in this fashion newspaper,” Canan giggled, leading Ceren over to it. She held up the page for Ceren to see. “It is still a dress, but it has a slit and pants on the inside. The pants are thin for some breathing room,” Canan explained. “I thought it would be more comfortable for riding horses, too.”  
“Hmm…” Ceren frowned. “I can try and make one for you, Sultana,” she finally smiled at her. “If that is what you want, I would love to help. I can even get Ishak Pasha and Lady Silken to help!”  
“Ishak can sew?”  
“Yes!” Ceren giggled. “Ishak loves to make handcrafts in his spare time. He overheard of your announcement of getting to know the others more, including their personalities. He hopes you don’t mind knowing of his hobby.”  
“Not at all! Wow…” Canan grinned. “I’d love to watch the three of you work on it together. Maybe even I can help make a second one for one of you ladies!”  
“Oh, Sultana. You’re too kind,” Ceren blushed. “But are you sure you want to spend time with us like this? I mean...you're the sultana. We are here to serve you, not necessarily befriend you.”  
“Well as the sultana, I want to have more egalitarian relationships with all of you,” Canan replied. “My mother may be appalled, but this is what I want. I want to be there personally for more things, privately and publicly.”  
“Wow...well, you know we always still need to protect you, Sultana,” Ceren warned. “I admire your desire to be with the people more, but not every person is here for you. We still don’t know where your brother is, and there’s more tension that Selim may be plotting something against you. So we still need to protect you, Sultana.”  
“I understand,” Canan smiled. “But I’m willing to take the risk. As long as I have at least some of you by my side...and I want to learn some combat and self defense, too.”  
“Really, Sultana?” Ceren’s eyes widened. “You? Doing military combat?”  
“The female viziers can engage in military combat and self defense, right?”  
“Yes…” Ceren hesitated. “But wouldn’t your mother approve? She may not think of it as the most ladylike thing to do.”  
“It may not be ladylike, but I’m more than a lady, Lady Ceren,” Canan shrugged. “All of my girlfriends out of the palace get to do these incredible things! They get to spend time with friends more often. They get to go out and dance. They know how to navigate the streets.”  
Ceren paused, thinking it over. “I see your point, Sultana. I’m not sure how the people will react to this though.”  
“So they have to know everything I do?”  
“Word travels around, Sultana, but it is not always a bad thing. As long as you’re setting a good example to the people,” Ceren replied.  
“Can I come with you, Lady Ceren?”  
“Sure, sweetheart. Did you finish your royal duties this morning?  
“ I have more I want to govern...but my mother has been doing most of it. Sokoluzade, Alamus, and Lala Pasha have been helping me with advanced governmental studies and law. Although, I believe I know enough to do at least a few things to help govern the provinces. Charities and philanthropy are things I can definitely do, too.”  
“Absolutely,” Ceren smiled.   
There was a knock on the door.  
“Come in,” Canan replied. She watched the doors open, seeing Piyale and Lala Pasha coming in. “Pashas,” she smiled and nodded.  
“Sultana,” Piyale nodded. Lala nodded, too. “We have a developing meeting that needs to be addressed. There are some new laws we need you to review and get familiarized with. We also need your advice on what to do about the janissaries. Something about improving the quality of life.”  
“We need you to talk with the political viziers and the military viziers,” Piyale shared.  
“Will my mother be there?” Canan asked, beginning to change quickly into her meeting clothes, going behind the changing wall, Ceren helping her to change.  
“So you want her there?” Lala asked.  
“No, Pasha.”  
Piyale and Lala nodded, waiting for her to come out. She had changed from her indigo dress to a brown and golden one. “Come with us,” Piyale motioned Canan over. “Ceren, will you be alright?”  
“I’m fine, Pasha,” she smiled warmly. She then patted Canan’s back. “The viziers will help you, dear.”  
“Thanks,” Canan giggled. She then followed Piyale and Lala, heading to one of the conference rooms for the viziers. She entered a room with gold colored walls and deep red accents. There were chairs bordering the walls, gold and red. In the center at the far end was a place for the sultana to sit. The carpet on the floor was a rich brown color,matching the brown trim on the ceiling. She sat on the throne, waiting for the viziers to come in. Piyale and Lala stood by her side.  
After the meeting, Canan dismissed the viziers, satisfied with what she needed to do for the law signings.  
“Sultana.”  
Canan turned, seeing Semsi Pasha coming up to her. “Semsi Pasha,” she smiled. ‘Wow...Fazil is hot, but Semsi? Wait...do I like him, too? Agh!’  
“Did I hear this all correctly? Do you want to restructure things in the palace? I know you did not mention this in the meeting, but I heard about it.”  
“Who told you?” Canan felt her heart pound.  
“Sokoluzade told me.”  
Canan frowned. “Did he tell my mother?”  
“No, Sultana. At least as far as I know,” Semsi replied. “But I wanted to know what you wanted to do. I’m curious.”  
“Hmm...are you free to talk about it now?” She felt her heart pound a little, but she kept her composure.  
“Yes, Sultana. Would you like me to get the others from the Magnificent Five and the Outstanding Four?”  
“Actually...I want to talk with any viziers regarding culture and rituals, Pasha…hold on,” Canan frowned. “Do I have to be called Sultana every time?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“As a term of respect to you, Sultana,” Semsi replied, his expression slightly confused.  
“What about the ladies of the palace? They can be called by their name. Why can’t I?” Canan frowned. “Why does everything have to be so formal?”  
“As a term of respect to you.”  
“Hmm...would it be odd if I asked something of you and the others?” Canan smirked. “Just call me by my name, my real name. I think we can be professional and still have some kind of friendship. You have always been kind and trusting to me, Semsi. And I would like to call you by your name, too.”  
“Are you sure, Sultana?” Semsi blushed a little bit. “Nobody really calls me by my real name in the royal court.”  
“If you’re honestly okay with me calling you by your name, call me by my name.”  
“Is this a trick?” He arched an eyebrow, suspicious. “You won’t demote me?”  
“No! Not at all, Semsi.”  
Piyale and Lala lifted their heads. “Sultana, are you sure about this?” Piyale asked.  
“Yes, Piyale...if it’s okay with you.”  
“We’re here to serve you, Sultana. If you want us to call you by your name...I suppose it can’t hurt. You promise you won’t demote us for doing such a thing?”  
“I promise!” Canan smiled. “I can’t go out like other ladies and I must have most of my duties be here. I might as well get to know you all, correct? The ladies and I all get along very well, and we all have feminist values that we bleieve should be applied to the palace...well, at least some of the ladies, espeically Canfeza,” she giggled. “Speaking of that, I want to change some things about the palace.”  
The viziers nodded, listening. “What would you want to change?” Piyale asked.  
“First, can you all please help me find viziers specialized in ritual mastery and art?”  
“Sure,” Lala nodded. The viziers all scattered except for Semsi.  
There was a slight awkward silence, Canan sitting in her throne and Semsi standing by her side, checking his nails. Canan could not help but notice them.  
“Do you get manicures, Semsi?”  
Semsi blushed brightly. “Don’t make it obvious,” his blush deepened. But there was a shy smile on his face.  
‘Aww, he’s a sweetie…’ “There’s no shame. Getting a manicure should not be said as a feminine thing to do. I believe gender and femininity and masculinity are social constructs. Of course they may be supported by the essentialist theory of how hormones contribute to our actions, but I don’t think it has to be the only way. For instance,” Canan smiled. “Instead of watching a show of ladies dancing to entertain me, like they have to my father and brother, I would rather join in and dance for myself, instead of dancing for a man’s hand. Isn’t that more fun?”  
“Possibly. I won’t lie about that,” Semsi looked up at her shyly.  
Canan giggled. “You’re funny when you’re embarrassed.”  
Semsi rolled his eyes, making the sultana laugh.  
“Where did this open side of you come from, Sulta- I mean...Canan?” He asked shyly.  
“It’s modern times! I want men and women and people of all types to be happy without constraint. I mean, why can’t I wear pants? Men wear pants. And why can’t men wear dresses?”  
“You won’t catch me dead in a dress,” Semsi chuckled, smiling up at her. “But I understand your point.”  
Canan smiled back at him.  
“So...Canan,” he cleared his throat. “You are right. You are a woman, but you are also a strong ruler of this empire. Your mother was looking for a husband to marry you off to when your brother disappeared, so that engagement was cancelled. How do you think your concept of marriage and the harem will change things here?”  
Canan thought a moment, biting her lips together. “Well...do we have to have a harem? It makes the ladies look like property, does it not?”  
“Maybe a little bit, but it’s tradition,” Semsi shrugged.  
“Are you personally for it?”  
“...I think I’m neutral about it. Mostly because your father was for it, and I have the obligation to follow his orders.”  
“That’s fair,” Canan nodded. “But I want to change the harem. I want the ladies to have more influence in politics and making decisions. There are many things with women’s rights that should be addressed. I’ve taken many courses in psychology, women, gender, and sexuality studies, and law to help out in this.”  
“This won’t be radical feminism, right?”  
“No, Semsi. I want men and women to be equal. That’s all. Some feminists bash men, but I could never do anything like that. I like men and women.”  
“Ah, you’re bisexual.”  
“Yeah…” Canan blushed. “Don’t tell mother I told you though. She won’t be too happy.”  
“I won’t,” Semsi smiled. “I don’t think that’s anything to be ashamed of...Something tells me that heirs and children are not your biggest priority, at least when it comes to marriage.”  
“Marriage was traditionally for economic and political reasons. I would rather marry for love and still have the power to be myself...but I’m not even sure if I’ll marry anyone soon...There are many men here I find interesting.”  
“Interesting in terms of intelligence? Personality?” Semsi asked.  
“Yes. Looks are not everything,” Canan smiled.   
“True, but it still feels nice to do something for yourself.”  
“And that’s why I want to change the palace,” Cnaan shrugged.  
There was a knock on the door.  
“Come in, please,” Canan smiled, seeing the doors open.  
“You want to change the palace?” Kane asked, coming in and giving a bow.  
“Just a little bit to make it more egalitarian. I want the ladies to be more involved in politics, and I want you viziers to be more holistic in your lives.”  
“Aren’t we already holistic?” Yavuz asked. “We all know multiple disciplines.”  
“I mean hobbies and things like that. The empire is heavy on the military, but I want more art and culture in there, too,” Canan smiled.  
“What did you have in mind, Sultana?” Murat asked.  
“First, I want to start with names. Unless we are in public, I want you all to call me Canan. And I will call you all by your names.”  
“Oh,” Murat blushed a little bit. “Um, sure Sultana….Canan.”  
Canan smiled. “I also want to change the government structure...and I want to train with you and the ladies, in self defense…” Her face suddenly went pale.  
“What?” Murat frowned, turning his head. He then flinched, seeing Sinadim by the door. “Damn it, Sinadim! Why can’t you knock on the door or talk like the rest of us?”  
Sinadim shrugged. He then peered at the documents the sultana was signing.  
“Did you want to see my new laws, Sinadim?” Canan smiled up at him.  
Sinadim smiled and nodded, his smile a little too wide.  
The other viziers shuddered, making room for the eunuch immediately.  
“Anyway...here are some more things I want to change,” Canan showed some more laws.  
The viziers wrote some notes down, listening to more of her requests.


	6. Art of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canan relaxes with the ladies of the court, and she gains more information about the viziers. The young sultana reminisces about her past sexual experiences and wonders what it would be like with a more dominant being, hopefully, a pasha that caught her eye.

CHAPTER SIX  
Canan giggled alongside Lydia, Iris, and Delorah. “Really? Are you serious?”  
“Yes!” Iris giggled, sipping her tea. “Hadim loves all sorts of music. I sometimes catch him dancing on his own to some modern music. It’s so adorable to watch. It’s a shame how the royal balls still have the classic music,” she sighed. “There should be a mix.”  
“Yes, absolutely,” Canan nodded happily. “I don’t want to be watching the whole time and only dance with a potential spouse. I want to dance freely with my friends and have a good time, just like the people.”  
“Maybe you can,” Lydia grinned. She then checked the time. “Are you still going to go painting with us?”  
“I still cannot believe you didn’t want another portrait of yourself!” Delorah exclaimed.   
“It’s a waste!” Canan frowned. “I would rather improve my skills with you guys and have fun together.”  
“I like the sound of that,” Lydia smiled.  
Azra smirked from the corner of the room, sipping some tea. Silken was sitting by her, drinking her Turkish coffee for a fortune reading. She then smiled at the lady as she was handed the coffee cup.  
“What does it say?” Silken whispered to her.  
“Hmm,” Azra studied the swirls, licking her lips.   
“Will I ever be a famous tailor?”  
“Shhh…” Azra soothed the young lady. Silken was one of the youngest ladies of the palace, younger than Canan. She had to be reminded not to tremble with excitement so much sometimes.  
Silken waited impatiently, drumming her fingers over her legs, bouncing on the balls of her feet, sitting across from the fortune teller.  
“Oh! Your skills will improve!” Azra smiled up at her. “Just continue to practice with Ishak, and you will get better.”  
“But will I be famous for my embroidery?”  
“Err...just keep practicing,” Azra blushed, getting up before Silken could ask more questions.  
Later after their painting class, Canan giggled.  
“What?” Delorah smirked.   
“I wonder what it would be like to wear body paint.”  
“Canan!” Lydia squealed. Iris burst out laughing.  
“Sultana, I am so glad to have you,” Delorah chuckled. “You have been nothing but the dearest of friends of us all. You really refresh the palace and the world, our world.”  
“Thank you! I adore all of you.”  
“Your mother still does not know?” Iris asked.  
“She’s always traveling on trips,” Canan shrugged.  
“Fair enough,” Delorah nodded. She then flashed a smile. “You should come birdwatching with me later. We can share with you some more secrets of the viziers and ladies.”  
“Okay! Sure.”  
Later that evening, Canan had finished some more governmental work, Piyale and Semsi by her side.  
“Excellent, Sultana,” Piyale smiled. “You’ve done well, Canan.”  
“You have,” Semsi smiled and nodded. “The people will be pleased with the new funds and laws.”  
“Thank you,” Canan smiled. She then checked the time. “We should be good for tonight. You two are dismissed.”  
“Thanks,” Piyale smiled. He and Semsi got up from their seats, getting the door for her. Guards waited by the door to accompany Canan.  
“Have a good night, Canan,” Piyale nodded. Semsi nodded, too.  
“You too,” she smiled. She then paused before hugging them. Piyale’s hug was strong, making the sultana feel somewhat secure. Semsi’s hug was more gentle and warm. The men chuckled, both of them blushing. “Have a good night, Pashas!” Canan grinned, leaving the conference room. She then headed over to where some of the ladies were, seeing Delorah, Iris, Lydia, Ceren, and Canfeza.  
“Sultana, darling!” Canfeza got up to hug her.  
“Canfeza! It’s so good to see you,” she hugged Canfeza happily. The other ladies hugged her.  
“I love how affectionate you are, Sultana,” Delorah smirked, bouncing her brows.  
“Of course, honey,” Canan chuckled, stroking Delorah’s cheek.  
“Oh my god. Get a room, you two!” Iris rolled her eyes. “It’s the harem all over again.” The other ladies laughed. “Kosa would not be pleased with this,” she teased.  
Ceren smirked, brushing Delorah aside. She smirked, seeing Canan blush brightly.  
“Feeling bold?”  
“Perhaps,” Ceren smirked.  
“Ladies!” Lydia scoffed. “We need to tell the sultana about the latest gossip about the viziers.”  
“Yes!” Canan giggled. She sat down in the harem, seeing Lydia getting up to fetch a bottle of wine. “Is that one pink wine?”  
“It is, Sultana,” Lydia smirked. “Finest edition, perfect for this occasion.” She popped the cork of the bottle and poured the wine into glasses.  
“So what do the viziers do when they are out of the palace?” Canan asked in a whisper.  
“They have a little fun,” Lydia smirked. “They go out to the exclusive pubs. Your father knew about it, but your mother does not. They had to relax somehow.” The ladies sat at a round table, the lights out and candles lit up in the center of their table.  
“Are the viziers sexual in nature?”  
“Sultana!” Ceren burst out laughing.  
“Of course they are,” Delorah smirked, sipping her wine. “For example, I discovered that Kane likes to wear eyeliner in parties. He can be quite a feminine creature.”  
“Oh!” Canan giggled. “Tell me more! Have you caught him in a dress once?”  
“He does like to try on my dresses sometimes and wear makeup, just for fun though,” Delorah chuckled.  
“Well let me tell you what Fazil did,” Ceren giggled, sipping her wine and crossing her legs. “Fazil has this...way with his hands.”  
“Oh yes,” Lydia giggled. “He’s really good with his massages. He has very large hands, but his touch is so...intoxicating. I almost had an orgasm from his touch.”  
“Where was he touching you?” Canan smirked.  
“My back! Duh,” Lydia laughed.  
“So you think...do you think I can have a little fun with one of them?”  
“Sure, babe!” Lydia grinned. “We enjoy having fun about them all the time. It’s like being a sugarbaby and having them as our sugardaddy’s.”  
“Oh my!” Canan smirked. ‘Hmm...hookups have been getting old. I want to just spend time with the viziers...and hopefully make a move on the man of my dreams! God, Canan, boy aren’t you corny?’  
“Men sometimes like to have a little fun, so why can’t women do the same? You know?” Canfeza asked.  
“Right!” Canan grinned. “So...when do the viziers usually come out?”  
“They will start coming out in an hour, Canan,” Iris smiled. “We sometimes go over to join them. You should come with us! It all started after you became the new ruler and let us have some more freedom. We absolutely love it.”  
“And you won’t have us arrested for these behaviors, right?” Ceren asked nervously.  
“No! Just show me what you ladies do,” Canan grinned.  
“We can give you the whole course, Sultana,” Delorah bounced her brows.  
“Please do!”  
The ladies chatted for another hour when Iris checked the time. Amber and Felicia had joined them. Delorah soon tapped her glass. “We should head over now.”  
“Alright, ladies?” Iris smirked. “Let’s show our sultana what she’s missing.”  
“Girls! Girls! Girls!” Canfeza cheered. The other ladies joined in.  
“Girls! Girls! Girls!” Canan joined. She smiled happily, her arms linked with Amber’s and Ceren’s arms.   
“So you’ve had sex with all of us ladies, right?” Iris asked with a chuckle.  
“...Yeah.” Canan blushed brightly. ‘Oh my god...I am operating like a sultan! I just kept a harem! Man!’ She scolded herself. ‘I really need to jumpstart my faith in romance again.’  
“Get it, girl!” Lydia giggled.


	7. Flirting with Fazil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canan no longer feels the need to hold in her drive. Her passions overcome her as she attends a royal club, eventually finding Fazil Pasha.

CHAPTER SEVEN  
“When are you going to make a move on one of the viziers?” Lydia asked. “We’ve taken you to the exclusive clubs for nearly half a month now,” she frowned.  
“I don’t know...I get the feeling that the viziers will be uncomfortable if I do more than just talk to them and play games with them.”  
“You haven’t hooked up with a single vizier, Canan. You’re so powerful. Any man would be lucky to be touched by you,” Ceren frowned. “I know you’ve had eyes for at least one of them.”  
‘Fazil...he’s so handsome,’ Canan thought, blushing a little bit. ‘He’s incredibly smart, funny, mysterious...He doesn’t take himself too seriously. He appreciates life, and he’s always been there to help me as I grew up. But what if he rejects me? He’s seen me since my youth. What if he finds my intentions wrong? Yet I cannot help it. It doesn’t even have to be sexual! I at least want a proper date with him...But what if this demotes him?...Oh wait, I’m the Sultana. I have the power here. And he can become my closest accomplice!’  
“I’ll see,” Canan finally sighed. “But we’re all friends. I know many of you are hooking up with them, too. Why would I want to take any of that away from you?”  
“Have you met any of us?” Amber rolled her eyes. “Honey, you are twenty-five. You’re not that young.”  
Canan scowled, rolling her eyes. “If I see someone, then I might have fun with them. But are you sure it won’t look like I’m crossing the territory of any of you ladies?”  
“We’re not marrying any of them,” Ceren replied. They passed the guards and headed into a large carriage together. “You need to unwind, honey.”  
“Have you…” Lydia blushed a little. “Have you lost your virginity in terms of penetration yet?”  
“Of course I have!”  
“You have?” Iris asked. “When? Who?”  
“It was one of the new guards,” Canan smirked. “I was nineteen at the time.”  
“How was it?” Canfeza asked.  
“Eh,” Canan shrugged. “It was okay. No man has ever made me cum though. I had sex with a few other guards, but no viziers.”  
“There’s no pressure, but you can if you want to. You have a sense of power that could turn any person’s head,” Lydia grinned. “And I’m sure some of them have fingers good enough to bring out an orgasm.”  
“Mmmm, that would be nice,” Felicia sighed. “Some people are so clueless about the feminine flower.”  
“Okay...so which viziers have you gotten to know well?” Canan asked.  
“Hadim is pretty good,” Iris blushed a little. “He can be too rough sometimes, but he knows how to get a woman going! Just be prepared to be sore in the end...But he can be a tragic hero. I think when I was with him, he wanted something more...and I didn’t.”  
“Who else?”  
“Piyale is as freaky as he is kind,” Canfeza giggled.  
“Fazil never did anything with me,” Delorah frowned, crossing her arms.  
“It’s okay, doll,” Felicia comforted her.  
“Easy for you to say,” Delorah frowned. “Sinan has fun with you.”  
“And you, too.”  
“It’s for pity,” Delorah rolled her eyes. “Fazil hasn’t succumbed to anybody.”  
‘He hasn’t gone to bed with anybody recently?’ Canan thought. ‘What if...he has been giving me those eyes recently. What if those eyes are for me?’ She thought excitedly. Her heart began to race.  
“The Magnificent Five are good, too!” Ceren giggled. “Kuyu has great hands. They are large, but he can get gentle, too. He’s quite attentive of the female anatomy.”  
“Oh yes!” Iris grinned. “I adore Kilic, too. He’s the sweetest. Kane is sweet, too. I actually have threesomes with both of them, too. It’s a nice way to have some fun, you know?”  
“I bet!” Canan smirked. Their carriage stopped, the ladies stepping out to a private club. Canan squinted her eyes, recognizing the building. “Is...is this the High Tower?”  
“It is,” Iris smiled. “But the party is in the basement of the tower.” The ladies headed inside, stopping by security.  
“Welcome, Sultana,” the security guards smiled at her.  
“Thank you,” Canan smirked, heading inside. They headed downstairs, seeing several dancers dancing sensually. There was upbeat music playing in the background. There were also several scattered tables and seats, some solo seats with ropes and whips. Canan could recognize several of the ladies and viziers.  
She could see Piyale making out with Halima in one of the seats, his arms tied onto the chair’s arms. Halima was grinding on him, eating his lips up. ‘Oh my…!’ Her cheeks flushed red. “So this is the real harem, huh?”  
“You could say that,” Canfeza smirked. She then chuckled, seeing one of the dancers coming up to her. “Hey, baby.”  
“Hey,” the dancer took Canfeza’s hand, pulling her over to a darker corner. The ladies began to grind against each other, the dancer sliding a hand under Canfeza’s dress almost immediately!  
“Damn! Get it, girl,” Ceren shook her head.  
“Here,” Delorah sighed, handing Canan a chip. “Get a free drink. You can probably get more chips if you want more drinks.”  
“Thanks, hun.”  
“Sultana!” Karahmet grinned, coming over to her.   
“Hey, Karahmet!” Canan smirked at him. She took off her jacket, causing the ladies to wolf and whistle and the viziers to turn their heads. Karahmet’s face turned a bright red, seeing the sultana in black net leggings, a black skirt, tall black heels, and a red bikini top, a small tiara, complete with a black cape and a black sheer overtop. “You like?”  
“Whoa...right away, huh?” Karahmet smirked at her. “I like your style. I feared you would shut down the party like your mother...since someone forgot to warn us,” he glared at Lydia.  
Lydia rolled her eyes, heading off to join some of the ladies and viziers.  
“Anyway,” Karahmet smirked. “I’m glad you’re here. You’re one of those girls, huh?”  
“I’m the sultana, honey. But I also have a life,” Canan smirked back, tracing a finger down the vizier’s uniform, stepping around him suggestively. “How about you buy me a drink?”  
“I’ll take her for that,” Veli came up to them. “I believed in her first before you, Kara.”  
“Well I believe in her more than you, Veli,” Karahmet frowned. “I came up to her first.”  
“Relax. I’ll just get my own drink,” Canan rolled her eyes.  
“You two know she’s been here before, right? Several times,” Gedik chuckled from his table.  
“I know,” Karahmet scowled.  
Canan headed to the bar, ordering a drink for herself. She looked around while sipping a margarita, seeing Halima still grinding on Piyale. She could see some of the dancers dancing on stripper poles, entertaining the viziers and ladies. ‘Interesting...I like this,” Canan smirked. ‘Same concept, but they always do something slightly different.’ She saw some viziers playing poker together, including Fazil, Sinadim, Sokoluzade, Murat, and Damat, watching the four men laugh over a good drink and the game together, ignoring the dancers and the other viziers making out.  
“Ugh,” Felicia sighed, sitting beside Canan. “You’re up for a challenge if you ever want to get their eyes off the game. They are always playing and never dancing. The others can’t get through to them. But I have managed to get Murat’s attention a few times,” she smirked. “If you are an expert on the act of seduction, psychology, and mirroring, then you may be able to snatch one tonight. I know you said you wanted to get to know one of them better, right?”  
“Yeah,’ Canan sipped her drink some more, eyeing the men.  
“Are they the only ones who haven’t succumbed to any of the others?”  
“Well,” Felicia shrugged. “You know about me and Murat. With Demat, I’ve caught him with Hocas a few times.”  
“Hocas?”  
“Yes,” Felicia giggled. “But anyway, who do you have your eye on from that table?...Canan?...Hello?”  
Canan forgot about Felicia, her eyes set on Fazil.   
“Canan!”  
“Sorry, huh?” She shook her head, her moment with Fazil breaking off.  
“I see you have your eye on someone. Who is it?”  
“I’m not telling you!”  
“You are an expert at this,” Felicia smirked, playfully punching the sultana. “Go get your babe.” She slid off her chair, approaching Cecilia and one of the dancers.  
Canan continued to watch Fazil intently, dismissing the other ladies and viziers coming up to her for a chat. She liked the way he licked his lips, seeing how tender they looked. His tall hat was off, exposing his dark brown ruffled hair. His bright blue eyes studied the game intentionally, bursting out laughing every now and then and sipping some more of his beer. She spent the next half an hour watching the scene, taking everything in. Finally, she slid off her seat, approaching the game.  
Murat looked up first, followed by Fazil. “Oh, Sultana! Join us,” Murat grinned.  
“Actually boys,” Fazil placed his cards down. “I could use a little break from this. How about it?”  
“Fair enough,” Sokoluzade nodded. “We can end the game for now.”  
“No!” Damat frowned. “It was getting good.”  
“I’m ending it for now,” Fazil replied simply, getting up and coming up to Canan. “Sultana?” He bowed respectfully with a smile.  
“Hello, Fazil.”  
“Canan,” he smirked, looking at her up and down. “Well, you dressed yourself well tonight.”  
“You look good, too, hot stuff.”  
Fazil laughed, his bright eyes suddenly sparkling. “Bold, huh? Come with me,” he offered an arm. He smirked as Canan took it, leading her to a more private area outside of the bar. They sat down at an isolated table together.   
Canan suddenly felt nervous, her heart beating rapidly. She eyes Fazil’s large hands in his dark gloves.


	8. Tempted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canan finally confesses her giddy feelings to Fazil. She is not sure if she loves him though. Frankly, she's not sure if he loves her either. But their passions share another story.

CHAPTER EIGHT  
“You look lovely, Sultana,” Fazil smiled at her.  
“Thank you. You look handsome,” she smiled, blushing a little bit. She liked the way he held her hand like a queen or an empress. And the way he looked at her made her heart race.  
Fazil chuckled.  
“What?” Canan smirked as they sat down.  
“You’re blushing. It’s cute!” Fazil laughed.  
“Stop!” Canan giggled. She sat back and smiled, seeing Fazil pick up a menu.  
“Would you like a snack? I sure could use one, especially to dilute the effects of alcohol on our bloodstreams.”  
“Sure,” she smiled, lighting a candle and placing it between them. “I’d love some.”  
“Do you like caviar?”  
“I do,” she chuckled.  
Fazil smirked. “I remember it was one of your favorite food combinations. You still like roasted nuts over crackers and cheese, correct?”  
“How did you know that?”  
“It was your favorite when you were a teenager,” Fazil shrugged. He whipped off a black glove and snapped his fingers, seeing a waiter come up to them. Fazil smiled up at him. “Caviar with bread, nuts and cheese for both of us, please.”  
“Coming up, Pasha, Sultana,” the waiter nodded at both of them.  
Fazil returned his gaze to the sultana, his eyes seemingly intense but warm at the same time. “How are you, Canan?”  
Canan smiled, gazing down, suddenly shy in front of the Albanian. “I’m good, happier than I’ve been for a while. It’s nice to have more control in my life, you know? I get to have time for myself, and I get to help others while transforming the palace.”  
“I admire that,” Fazil nodded. “I’m glad you’re happier now. You are a light to all of us viziers and to the palace and world.”  
“Thank you!”  
“Of course.”  
The waiter returned with their snack. “For the Sultana and Pasha, your snack.”  
“Thank you,” Fazil smiled and nodded. He then faced Canan. “Let me sniff this for a second.”  
“Why?”  
“Checking for poison. I do it for all of my friends and companions,” the Albanian replied, picking up one of the crackers and condiments, taking a quick bite and chewing it thoughtfully. He then swallowed. “Okay...these are safe,” he flashed a sudden bright smile.  
Canan giggled. “Thank you. I appreciate you doing that for me...How can you tell if something is poisoned?”  
“You usually need a test kit to be the most accurate, but I often have a hunch. Every now and then, there seems to be something that should be approached with caution. It would either be poisoned or spoiled. To be safe, always drink a carbonated drink to coat the stomach lining. That way if you’re poisoned, you can vomit it back up quickly.”  
“I see,” Canan nodded. She then took a bite of a cracker topped with nuts and cheese, chewing it happily. “Oh my gosh...I love this!” She grinned.  
Fazil smiled happily, his appearance suddenly more youthful. “I enjoy them, too. I started having them last year combination-wise.” He leaned back in his seat, twirling around a dark strand of hair. “You have quite a unique palate.”   
“I do,” Canan giggled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.  
They continued to eat for a few silent moments, listening to the music from the inside...and some moaning from the bars. Canan couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit.  
“They’re quite thirsty, aren't they? The poor fellas,” Fazil shook his head. “You always seem to leave by the time the others get frisky. A little birdy told me you engaged in hookups like the rest of us, but like me, you secretly want something more.”  
“You know I mostly go there to have a little fun and to play chess and poker with you,” Canan shrugged. “The hookups get old over time. The ladies are great, but…”  
“You wanted something more than that, correct?” He leaned forward.  
“Well, yeah,” Canan blushed, facing him.  
Fazil took off his tall hat, ruffling his dark hair. “Who did you have in mind?”  
Silence.  
“Uh...You,” she blushed brightly. “But that’s just my crazy mind. I won’t do anything or stuff like that.”  
Fazil chuckled, taking another bite. “...well, I won’t lie. You’ve always been a lovely lady to know. We have been good friends, haven’t we?”  
“We have, Fazil,” Canan smiled. She blushed brightly, meeting Fazil’s gaze. They both leaned towards each other on the table, moving the candles to the side. “Uh…” She felt her hand slide down into a pocket. “Do you still like poetry?”  
“I do.”  
“I...I still use that jornal you gave me,” she smiled shyly, pulling out a poem she wrote for him. “I made this one for you.” She bit her bottom lip, looking down as she felt Fazil reading it.  
The next couple of minutes felt like a lifetime of silence to the sultana. She could only hear her heart thumping heavily. Hot blood rushed to her ears. ‘Oh god...he’s reading my poem. What is he thinking? Oh dear god…’ She took some heavy and deep breaths. She then flinched, feeling Fazil finally move again, his head going up to face her.  
“Aww...you really have a crush on me, don’t you?”  
“Maybe,” Canan giggled, feeling exposed and suddenly vulnerable. She felt Fazil take her hand, rubbing her hand with his index finger and thumb. She finally looked up at him. ‘Oh! He’s blushing, too!’ She glanced down at her hand being held in his. “You’re a brave one. You don’t know if I’m going to demote you for holding my hand like this,” she teased, feeling some of her nerves melting away.  
“Something tells me you won’t.”  
“...okay, you got me there,” Canan chuckled. She smiled, hearing Fazil chuckle as well, kissing her hand. “Um...could you tell me...what you think about me?”  
There was a pause.  
Canan’s heart raced a little bit, her palms feeling clammy and sweaty.  
“Well...I actually fancy you, too, Sultana,” Fazil whispered.  
‘Did I hear that correctly?’ “You do? Really?”  
“I do,” Fazil smiled at her, his gaze suddenly shy. His cheeks flushed red. He rubbed one of his hands nervously  
“For how long?”  
Fazil took a deep breath. “If you read my mind, you would know.”  
“I have a hunch.”  
“Yeah?” He looked up.  
“Yeah,” Canan giggled. “Maybe a year? When you came to my room that night? You gave me those papers, yet it looked like you wanted to give me a good-night kiss.”  
Fazil laughed, shaking his head. “You took too many psychology classes!”  
Canan laughed, too. “Gotcha! I don’t know. You seemed more nervous than usual. That was a year ago, but I wasn't sure what it really was.”  
“Nah, you’re just an intelligent woman, You can read people’s faces,” Fazil replied with a nod. “I admire that, and yet it terrifies me with what else you may be thinking.”  
Canan blushed, looking down and licking her lips. She felt Fazil get up from his seat across the table, going around to her side, placing his seat right behind hers. She blushed even more, feeling the vizier sitting right behind her. “...Fazil?”  
“Don’t worry,” he whispered into her ear, his voice making the sultana bite her lip. He then took off his gloves, placing them into his pocket. “I...I can’t help but see you getting tense. Are you nervous?”  
“Err…what are you going to do to me?” She gazed back, her head turned. She then shut her eyes, feeling the vizier’s hands on her shoulders, sensing their gentle touch. “Uh...oh! A massage, honey?”  
Fazil chuckled. “Mmm, I like the sound of that.”  
Canan giggled. She sighed, feeling the nervous tension roll away from her body. “Wow...you’re good at this, babe.”  
Fazil gently kissed her cheek, his beard grazing against her soft skin. “I’m glad you like it, Canan...or should I call you something else in private?”  
“Are we...are we like...a thing?”  
“I’ll give it a hard maybe, but I’m not saying no,” Fazil replied quietly. “We need time to both feel comfortable. I can sense you’re nervous. But I know you like me, and it’s no secret to you now that I like you, too.”  
“You hit the hammer on the nail perfectly.” They settled into the silence, Fazil continuing to massage the sultana’s back and shoulders.  
“Mmm...you need to teach me your ways.”  
“I certainly can, maybe over our next game of chess together?” Fazil smiled.  
“Perhaps,” she smiled. She listened to the quiet, plus the sounds of Fazil’s hands over his back and shoulders. “Wow…” she whispered. “You’re really good at this, Fazil. I should hire you to be my personal masseuse!”   
Fazil chuckled. “I would be honored, Sultana.”  
The sultana smiled happily. “Hey...can I ask you something?”  
“What’s up?”  
“How come you wear such loose and flowing clothing?” Canan asked. “You look great. Don’t get me wrong, but I’m curious.”  
“I dress modestly to focus on my work,” Fazil replied.   
“That’s it?”  
Fazil chuckled. “Do you want to see my body, Sultana?”  
Canan blushed brighter than ever, her ears extremely hot.  
Fazil laughed, shaking his head. “You’re adorable, sexy and adorable.”  
“You’re sexy yourself, Pasha,” she smirked. “Your mind, your looks, your suave personality, the way the corners of your eyes crinkle when you laugh,” she giggled. “The way you stood by my side at all times. And...you have been a wonderful friend. You let me be independent while still protecting me, but only when I need it.”  
“You’re stubborn when it comes to being protected. I find your occasional stubbornness cute!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Fazil chuckled. “You remind me of me in a way, Canan.”  
Canan chuckled. She then turned her head, meeting his gaze. They both froze, Fazil’s hands resting on her shoulders. “Fazil…?” She felt the vizier stroke her cheek as the upbeat songs changed to a slower tempo. She turned around in her seat, feeling the vizier take her hands.  
“Yes?” He flirted.  
“Can we...dance?” She blushed, giggling.  
Fazil chuckled. “Sure!” He held one of her hands, wrapping his other arm around Canan’s waist. They began to sway, Fazil holding her close. “You’re very sweet, Sultana.”  
“So are you!”  
Fazil smiled down at her, soon resting his head over Canan’s shoulder. “Hey.”  
“Hmm?”  
“I know we’ve known each other since you were younger, but you’ve grown into a strong woman. You know what you want, don’t you?”  
“I do. But I want another thing. Tell me more about you, darling,” she smiled, feeling Fazil spin her around.  
“My real name isn’t Fazil. It’s Ahmed.”  
“Oh! Ahmed...I like the sound of that,” she smiled up at him. “Would you prefer me to call you that?”  
“Perhaps...when we’re alone?”  
“Alone?” She smiled up at him warmly, running her fingers up and down his neck and head. “Something tell me you have more than a little crush on me, darling,” she flirted.  
“Am I bluffing?”   
“Am I nervous?”  
“...Can I kiss you?” He whispered.  
‘Oh my god! Aaaah!’ Canan had a large and cheeky grin. “Yes, please do...please, Ahmed,” her eyes melted into the Albanian’s, time slowly stopping between them.  
“Come here.”   
The distance between their lips closed, Fazil cradling the sultana’s head in his hands. Their kiss was gentle and sweet, romantic. The vizier’s smile could be felt with the kiss, his hands caressing her cheeks. Slowly, the kiss grew a little more sensual, a budding French kiss forming between them. Fazil wrapped his arms around the sultana, pulling her in closer to him, letting her in, closer to his body.


	9. Falling in Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canan and Fazil head home together in the palace, leaving the ladies of the court and the other pashas behind. Their secret moment together is suddenly interrupted.

CHAPTER NINE  
A gentle cool breeze passed by them, causing Canan to shiver a little.  
Fazil pulled back, stroking her cheeks. His eyes were dazed. “Wow…”  
Canan giggled, nuzzling her nose against his. They both chuckled, sharing a tender kiss. “You liked that?” She bounced her brows.  
“Yeah...holy shit.”  
Canan burst out laughing. “Okay, tiger!”  
“Sorry,” Fazil laughed. A colder breeze tickled them, making Canan shiver even more. “Here…” Fazil pulled back. “Are you cold?”  
“Not too cold...maybe a little,” Canan blushed.  
“Here...Would you like me to take you back home?” He shrugged out of his robes, coming around to wrap them around the sultana.  
“Thank you...Ahmed.”  
“You’re welcome, Canan,” he kissed her cheek. He then offered his arm, letting the sultana take it, leading her back to a carriage to the palace.  
“Can you come with me, Ahmed?” She whispered from the seat.  
Fazil thought for a moment, biting his bottom lip. He then smiled up at her. “Sure.” He climbed in next to Canan, the carriage driving them home. He hesitated a little before placing a hand over hers.  
Canan smiled up at him. “Hm?”  
“Hm?”  
“Oh, nothing. I thought you were going to say something,” Canan blushed.  
Fazil smirked at her, squeezing her hand. “So...Canan...how long have you felt like this about me?”  
“Well...for a while, Ahmed,” she licked her lips. “But I didn’t know what to tell you. You’re loyal to me as a vizier and a friend. But I wasn’t sure how you would respond to me seeing you as something more potentially. You’ve seen me since I was a younger girl anyway.”  
“You’re a young woman now,” Fazil blushed. “And...I was fairly young when I first met you. I hope this doesn’t make anything weird between us.”  
“The only thing I’m nervous about is what my mother might think, babe,” Canan frowned a little. “She would still want me to find a husband somehow or find a way for me to produce heirs.”  
“I can think of a way.”  
“Huh?”  
Fazil laughed. “No worries, Canan. Just a little joke,” Fazil blushed, chuckling.  
“Are you trying to tell me you want to give me heirs!?” She hissed, giggling.  
Fazil laughed. “No pressure, babe. You’re your own person. You have an empire to care for, and I’ll continue to serve you each day and night, as long as I’m here. But if you ever want to birth your heirs yourself...I wouldn’t say no to helping you out.”  
“Let’s focus on now and live in the present. Babies are not really on my mind, and they won’t be for a while, not until I’ve accomplished other things first.”  
“I respect that, Sultana,” Fazil grinned.  
“But...I adore you, Ahmed,” she smiled at him warmly. “So I wouldn’t say no if the time comes.”  
“Really? I was honestly joking.”  
“Oh...sorry.”  
“Not completely though.”  
“God, you’re stubborn! Stop playing mind tricks!” She slapped him playfully. Fazil gave a large cackle, his face turning red. “Oh my god.”  
“Okay...but seriously, I just want you to be happy, Canan. Happiness is not having heirs. It’s not having the most money or the most power. Happiness comes from within, and I want you to be happy,” Fazil whispered.  
“Well, I’m definitely happy now...But my mother may not approve,” Canan frowned, holding Fazil’s hand. “I mean...you’re a vizier, Fazil. What would become of you if my mother found out?”  
“That’s up to you, Sultana. The majority of the power is in your hands.”  
“I suppose you’re right.”  
“But,” Fazil kissed her hand. “If you want to take this slow, I’m willing to wait it out. I honestly just want to know you some more. I think you’re incredible, Sultana. And the fact you let me kiss you…” Fazil chuckled. “Oh my god. I thought I was dreaming!”  
“Yeah?” Canan giggled.  
“Yeah!” Fazil laughed. “We’ve been partners and friends the whole time, and just...seeing you becoming the person you are, and taking charge...I’m attracted to that. You have the brains and the beauty, especially on the inside.”  
“Aww, Ahmed. You’re so sweet! I love this giddy side of you.”  
“I’m glad...because that’s the real me,” Fazil chuckled. “Talkative, geeky, communicative, slapstick me.”  
“I love it! It’s sexy,” she bounced her brows. She then sighed. “Alright...maybe we can’t show this to my mother now...but I do want to know more about you, Ahmed.”  
“What do you want to know more about me?” Fazil smiled. The carriage suddenly stopped. He got up, taking the sultana’s hand. Helping her out of the carriage. They headed inside together, the clock striking for a new morning hour.   
“I’ll tell you when we’re alone again,” she whispered. “But...we need to find a way back to my chamber.”  
Fazil frowned, stroking his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm...come with me,” he offered his arm, nodding as Canan took it. He then led her past several guards, hallways, stairs, and floors, crossing a secret dungeon to pass Kosa. They finally made it inside of her chamber, closing the doors behind them. Fazil then faced the sultana. “You’re safe here, Canan,” he whispered.  
“Fazil, thank you,” Canan sighed, looking up at the Albanian.   
“You’re welcome.” He gazed at her warmly.  
Canan’s eyes locked into his, her world stopping all of a sudden. ‘Are we...having a moment?’ She placed her hands on Fazil’s chest, feeling his pecs underneath. She began to rub the vizier’s chest. She closed her eyes, feeling the vizier caressing her cheeks, then his lips...then his tongue.  
Canan uttered a moan, the kiss between the two of them growing intense. ‘Oh my god...oh fuck!’ She pulled the vizier into her some more, their kiss growing even more intense. ‘Ahmed…!’ She heard the vizier grunt, pulling her into him some more.  
“Canan?” Kosa knocked on the door.  
“Shit!” Canan silently cursed. Fazil broke off the kiss, his eyes glaring. He looked around, finding the secret tunnel way from under Canan’s bed.  
“Help me lift this,” Fazil hissed. He and Canan lifted the bed together, moving it quickly.  
“Just a second, Anne!” Canan called, opening the secret door.  
Fazil took his robes from her.  
“Have a good night,” she whispered.  
“You too,” Fazil disappeared into the tunnel, feeling himself slide down, landing outside in the palace gardens.  
Canan quickly moved the bed back with some miraculous strength. Then she headed to the doors, opening them for her mother.  
“Were you in the bathroom?” Kosa asked.  
“Yes, Anne,” Canan tried not to blush.  
Kosa sighed. “Anyway, come with me. There are some dresses I want you to try on.”


	10. Spear of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden war breaks out in the sultana's reign. With her mother's permission, Canan is able to be up close in the battle, capturing a mysterious enemy by the name of Sir Sparrow. While out at war, the sultana's secret affair with Fazil soon unravels.

CHAPTER TEN  
“Onward, men!” Piyale boomed. “We can’t stop now! After them!”  
“Piyale, have your troops go on,” Fazil huffed, catching up with his horse. “My troops and I are going to corner around.”  
“Onward then, my friend,” Piyale smirked.  
Fazil clicked his heels, signalizing his horse to speed a head, leading the troops to trap the enemy. ‘For the Sultana. I shall always conquer and return for you.’ He raced his horse ahead. “Hyah! Hyah!” He boomed. He turned his head quickly. “Yavuz! Come on! You too, Kilic! We can’t slow down!”  
“Yes, Pasha!” Kilic and Yavuz replied, catching up to the Albanian on their horses.  
Piyale watching the other three viziers speed away. He turned his head, seeing Hadim and Davut on their horses, by his side on their horses.  
“What if the enemy goes to the left?” Davut asked in a huff.  
“He won’t,” Piyale replied. “Sultana is heading the troops from the left, Tolana and Beryl with her.”  
“She’s out here!?” Davut gasped.  
“Yes! But as a last resort,” Piyale replied, speeding up his horse. “The goal is to capture the enemy...and to make sure he does not touch the sultana at all!”  
“Whose idea was it to have the sultana on the field!?” Hadim asked.  
“Hers.”  
“Does her mother approve?” Hadim asked.  
“Probably not,” Piyale sighed. “But it’s an order.” The men sped up.  
Fazil, Yavuz, and Kilic soon found the enemy, cornering him and his troops quickly. “Get down!” Fazil spat, pulling out his sword. “Get down from the horse!”  
“No!” The enemy spat.  
“You will get down the easy way, or I can help you down,” Fazil glared.  
“Don’t make this harder for us!” Davut scowled, catching up.  
The enemy cursed, looking around. But he was trapped.  
Hours later, the viziers returned to their camp, sweaty and exhausted, pulling off their helmets and armory. Piyale sighed as he took his helmet off, sweat running down his forehead and neck. The inside of the tents were hot with the bodyheat of several janissaries. Kilic and Davut joined him, wiping their faces with clean rags.  
“Damn,” Davut sighed. “That was a goose chase, wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah,” Kilic nodded. “But Canan’s strategy worked! She lured him over to us! Dumb bastard,” he smirked. Hadim chuckled.  
“Are we going to interrogate him?” Piyale asked.  
“I think Tolana is doing that,” Hadim replied.  
In the interrogation tent, Tolana paced around the enemy, Sir Sparrow. The enemy was tied into a chair, his mouth taped up.  
“Alright,” Tolana nodded. “That should be enough,” she gazed at Beryl. “Take him away.”  
“You’re under arrest,” Beryl grabbed a hold of Sir Sparrow. “You have the right to remain silent.” She carried him away.  
“Excellent job, ladies,” Tolana grinned at Beryl and Canan. “The lure worked.”  
“Watch the men take all of the credit,” Beryl rolled her eyes.  
“Nah,” Canan sighed. “We all worked together. We all did this.”  
“Lovely,” Tolana smirked, handing the enemy to some guards. “Come on, ladies. We need to catch up with the boys.” She led the way, Canan and Beryl following her happily to the war tents, joining the other viziers. They all smirked, seeing Piyale gasp at them.  
“You’re all safe!” Piyale grinned, coming over to them. “Are you all okay?”  
“Why are you asking me?” Beryl rolled her eyes.  
“Uh…” Piyale blushed. “Just being courteous.”  
“We’re okay, Piyale,” Canan smiled at him. “Thank you. We’re okay.”  
“Excellent,” the Croatian nodded. “All of us are safe, too. There were a few casualties, but nobody has been killed.”  
“Good,” Canan grinned. “We organized this well!”  
“Sultana, your plan has worked yet again,” Kilic bowed respectfully. “You are so wise and courageous for a young sultan.”  
“Thank you for not saying ‘for a woman,’” Beryl replied.  
“Beryl,” Canan rolled her eyes. She then smiled and hugged Kilic happily. “Thank you. We all worked well together.”  
“We sure have,” Davut nodded. “We will return home courageous.” He hugged the sultana warmly.  
Canan chuckled. “Why don’t we have a group hug?”  
The viziers exchanged glances before hugging the sultana happily. Canan giggled, turning around in different directions to hug the others. She made her way to Fazil in the group hug, feeling his familiar touch, smelling the scent of his pheromones. “Mmm, you’re all the best. And I appreciate you all trusting in me to help.”  
“We could not have done this without you, Sultana,” Hadim smiled.  
“Girl power,” Tolana grinned.  
“People power?” Canan shrugged.  
“Sure,” Beryl shrugged. “Anyway, we should rest here for the night and return first thing tomorrow morning.”  
“What about the enemy?” Canan frowned. “I want to bring him to prison personally.”  
“Fazil is bringing him back.”  
“I want to bring him back. We can bring him back together,” Canan replied. “Fazil can help and protect me in case.”  
“Will you two be okay all alone?” Tolana asked nervously. “It’s a long way back.”  
“It will be okay,” Canan nodded. “I have alog on how to survive the way back.”  
“Alright,” Fazil smiled and nodded. “I’ll protect you, Sultana. And with the speed of my mind and our horses, you have nothing to fear.”  
“That’s what I like to hear!”  
Later on, as Canan and Fazil got ready to return the enemy to prison ahead of the others, Piyale was gathering some documents to save for the sultana’s trip back. He looked around for Canan, passing by several horses and janissaries.   
“Looking for the sultana, Piyale?” Hadim came up to him.  
“Yes. I have some documents for her.”  
“I didn’t see her around here, but he may be in the separate tent, where the enemy is.”  
“Thanks,” Piyale nodded, checking around to make sure the coast was clear. He then headed out to the separate tent. “Canan?...Sultana?” He looked around. “Fazil?” He called out, still looking around. He then heard some footsteps, hearing Davut’s footsteps.  
“Hey,” Davut jogged up to Piyale. “Have you seen Sultana and Fazil Pasha anywhere? I’m supposed to give them some documents.”  
“I’m looking for them, too. I’m starting to wonder if they left already.”  
“They wouldn’t leave without telling us first,” Davut shrugged.  
Piyale then suddenly frowned, stroking his beard. “Hold on…”  
“What?”  
“Has Fazil been acting...strange lately?”  
“What do you mean?” Davut asked.  
“Don’t you think Fazil has been acting strange lately? Especially when he’s around the sultana,” Piyale blushed a little.  
“Why are you blushing?” Davut frowned. “You don’t think…?”  
Piyale stifled a laugh.  
“Seriously!? Piyale, we’re talking about Fazil here. He’s not interested in anyone. He’s not ‘romantic’ like you are with Halima.”  
“Stop,” Piyale glared a little. “Anyway, we need to find them soon. I’m about to check that tent.”  
“I’ll go with you,” Davut smiled, starting to follow Piyale.  
Meanwhile, Canan was waiting for the other viziers to deliver some documents to her. She held the enemy close, having his arms bound behind him in rope, his mouth taped up. She smirked at the enemy. “Don’t worry, sir. You’ll find a home in the empire.”  
The enemy scowled at her.  
Fazil chuckled, pacing around the tent, gazing at the sultana.  
Canan looked up, blushing at the vizier.  
Fazil winked at her.  
Canan shook her head, urging him not to flirt with her. But she still smirked at the Albanian.  
Fazil tried not to chuckle, approaching her, seeing her still holding onto the enemy. “Hey,” he whispered. “Anything I can do to help you?”  
“He’s under control,” she whispered back. “He’s not going anywhere.”  
“Are you going anywhere?” He whispered in her ear, snaking an arm around her waist.  
“Oh, Pasha,” she bounced her brows. Looking up at him.   
“Babe…”  
“Oh my god…” She breathed, their foreheads resting against each other. She felt the vizier hold her close. “Babe...are you?”  
“Canan…” his whisper was even quieter. “You feel that?”  
“Babe!” She giggled. “Oh, you tiger!” She whispered excitedly.  
“The way you take control like that…” They began to kiss sensually, Fazil holding up the sultana’s chin. “Mmm…”  
“Oh…” Canan moaned. “Babe…” She kissed the Albanian back, their tongues dancing lovingly together. “Honey...y-your...honey. As much as I want to fuck you…”  
“Mmm, going right to the point,” Fazil groaned, nibbling the sultana’s ear. “Just wait until I get you alone to myself, baby.”  
“You have yet to show me your sword here, Pasha,” she purred  
“You have yet to be my sword swallower. You’ve already seen it.”  
“Oh my god!”  
Fazil and Canan gasped, breaking the kiss immediately. They saw Davut and Piyale by the entrance, their jaws dropped in shock!  
Silence.


	11. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piyale and Davut discover Canan's passion for Fazil, and it is met with mixed emotions. Canan and Fazil later capture Sir Sparrow and bring him to the empire prisons. But little did they know, Canan's mother Kosa discovers the affair.

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
The viziers and the sultana gazed on in shock.  
“Um…” Piyale broke the silence. “Fazil? Sultana? What are you two doing?”  
“We were waiting for you to bring the documents,” Fazil replied right away, scowling. “I told you where we would be.”  
“You did?” Piyale frowned.  
“Yeah,” Fazil frowned. “I told Davut to give you the directions.”  
Piyale glared at a blushing Davut. He then sighed. “Well anyway...um…” The Croation blushed brightly. “Uh…”  
“Spit it out, Piyale,” Canan sighed. “Do you two have the documents?”  
“Oh yeah,” Davut nodded, coming over to them. “Do you still want to go back to the palace? Or do you want Piyale and I to deliver them?”  
“Oh no,” Canan shook her head. “I want to deliver the enemy myself.”  
“With your boyfriend?” Piyale teased.  
“Hush!” She glared, blushing brightly. She and Fazil exchanged glances.  
“Are you two…?” Davut shifted his gaze between Canan and Fazil.  
“Uh…” Fazil blushed brightly, looking at Canan. “Well...kinda…”  
“So you two are together?” Piyale asked.  
“Okay, yes,” Canan shook her head quickly. “We’re together. Now can we have the documents, please? We’re already running late.”  
Davut smirked, handing them to her. “Are you sure you want to be alone with Fazi-boy?”  
“Stop,” Fazil glared. “We need to return him so the rest of you can accompany the janissaries, okay? And as for us, do NOT, I repeat NOT tell Vahide. The first person who will tell Vehide is Sultana herself.”  
“Fazil, what will happen if she knows about this?” Piyale frowned worriedly. “What if she has you have demoted?”  
“Fazil will not be demoted,” Canan replied. “He will remain a vizier.”  
“With special treatment!” Davut chuckled.  
Fazil and Canan glared. Piyale shook his head at Davut. ‘Don’t push it.’  
“Okay, I’m sorry,” he blushed. “I won’t tell anyone.”  
“I won’t either,” Piyale nodded with a smile. “I’m happy for you two! You make a great team and a cute couple...Now lets have those brought back to the palace.”  
“Yes,” Canan nodded, heading to her horse, a map in hand. Fazil hoisted the enemy onto his horse, strapping him on. He then hopped on his saddle, tying a rope between his horse and Canan’s horse. “Will you men be okay?”  
“Yes, we’ll be fine,” Piyale nodded.   
“Good,” Fazil nodded.  
“Let’s go,” Canan kicked her heels, getting her horse to head out of the tent. She felt Fazil and his horse follow her into the night, the sultana and the vizier each holding a lantern close to see. They went through the forests, across the rivers, down town paths, and across fields. Hours passed by, the night closed in on them. Soon, the sky was pitch black, and wolves could be heard from a distance.  
“Canan.”  
“Yeah?” She looked up. “How…” she yawned. “How are you?”  
“A little tired. But I’m still okay, Canan,” Fazil smiled at her, his horse keeping up with hers. “You sound sleepy.”  
“A little bit,” she smiled. Their horses continued to trot, heading down a hill carefully.  
Fazil sighed, turning to check on Sir Sparrow. The enemy was asleep.  
Or so he thought.  
“How much further…?” Canan checked her map. “...Another three hours?”  
“Can you stay awake?” Fazil asked, concerned. “We can always rest.”  
“I don’t know. The enemy could escape if we rest.”  
“You can rest,” Fazil nodded. “I can stand guard.”  
“Oh no. It’s okay,” Canan shook her head. They continued to ride their horses across the lands and rivers together. “Hmm…”  
“What is it?” Fazil smiled at her.  
“What do you think will happen if I told mother about us?”  
Fazil paused for a moment, thinking long and hard. “It’s hard to say,” he frowned slightly. “You have more power than she does, but...If I had to choose between being your vizier and being your...companion, I fear I may be a dead companion under Vahide’s command. Some viziers mannerisms would make your mother disapprove immediately. But some other viziers, I could see them earning your mother’s approval right away. As for me...I have no idea..”  
“Youre a good man,” Canan frowned. “By my side, you will not be in any danger. I can promise you that.”  
“But how much longer do we have to keep this as a secret?” Fazil frowned. “I’m not saying we have to share this with the world. But if we could at least let some close friends know...you know?”  
“I know,” Canan nodded. “But don’t worry. We’ll protect each other.”  
Fazil smiled at her. They continued on, listening to the sound of the wolves, the crickets, and the clopping of the horses’ hooves. Eventually, they arrived at the palace, the sun beginning to rise at the crack of dawn. “We made it, Canan. You led us back home, a safe return yet again.”  
“Thank you, Pasha,” Canan smiled tiredly, yawning. They arrived by a security area, having the guards take the enemy away. She then slid off her horse, ordering more guards to return the horse to its stable. “Oh my god...how do you viziers do it?”  
“Training,” Fazil smirked.  
“Canan? Are you seeing Fazil?”  
“WHAT!?” They both spun around, facing Kosa.


	12. Happily Ever After...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocked and a little distraught, Kosa has a talk with her daughter about hiding her affair away. Meanwhile, Fazil reveals that he would wish to marry Canan for status, not for love. Blindsided by the idea of love, Canan misses the signs.  
> Meanwhile, a dear friend of Canan's Azra faces a darkened future.

CHAPTER TWELVE  
Kosa came up to her daughter, a bewildered expression on her face. “Canan, when were you going to tell me this?”  
“Anne, please,” Canan felt her face turn red. “You can’t demote Fazil because of this.”  
“When were you going to tell me this?” Kosa crossed her arms. “First you befriend the viziers, and now you’re in a relationship with one of them? Why?”  
“Anne-”  
“Honey, come to my chambers, now,” Kosa ordered.  
Canan sighed, her face flushed. She reluctantly followed her mother, Fazil following, too.  
“Fazil, you stay out here,” Kosa turned her head. “This is between me and my daughter.”  
Canan looked at the Albanian sadly, tears stinging her eyes.  
‘Don’t worry about me,’ Fazil mouthed. He frowned back. He placed his hands in his pockets and sighed, heading over to sit on one of the benches.   
“Hey!”  
Fazil looked up to see Candar coming up to him. “Oh, hey Candar,” he smiled.  
“Back from the journey, huh?”  
“Yeah,” Fazil chuckled.  
“You and Canan seem quite close. Are you hoping to be her husband?”  
“That would be nice...but it would be more for status,” Fazil blushed brightly.  
“Status? For marriage for traditional means?” Candar arched an eyebrow. “You don’t love her?”  
“Oh no,” Fazil laughed. “I adore her, but I don’t love her. I wouldn’t marry her for love. It’s a little overrated in terms of becoming a royal, don’t you think?”  
“I don’t know. It could change,” Candar shrugged. “But I feel that Canan really likes you.”  
“She doesn’t love me, and I don’t love her. It’s mostly lust, to be honest, and I’m okay with that. She’s a sultana, and she can court multiple men if she wants to. I don’t mind, to be honest.”  
“Hmm...interesting,” Candar nodded, a slight frown on his face.  
Canan and Kosa were now in the chambers. “Canan, I can’t believe you are seeing one of the viziers. Why did you not tell me about this?”  
“Because…” Canan shook her head angirly. “You never asked what would make me happy, Vahide! Fazil makes me happy! The viziers as my friends make me happy! I love my life because of the way I take charge in it.”  
“You did all of this behind my back!” Kosa frowned.  
“Anne, you always wanted me to be this ladylike woman suited for marriage. I want to be a woman in my own right. I want to choose the life I want as the sultana. I want to choose who I court, and Fazil is the man I want to court.” She then sighed. “I’m sorry I kept this for so long, but I was scared.”  
“Fazil isn’t a prince, honey. He’s a vizier. You’re a sultana.”  
“How come daughters of the sultan can marry viziers, but I can’t?” Canan frowned. “Why can’t I marry at my own will like a sultan can?”  
“Well...ugh, I don’t know,” Kosa sighed.  
“See? Why can’t I marry at my own will, Anne? Not that I’m thinking of marriage now. But I’m the sultana, and I am just trying to help our people, Vahide. You and me both. We both have strong personalities, but we are different in many ways. I don’t need a man, but I still want a companion, and Fazil is the man I want to court,” she replied.  
Silence.  
“Say something. Anything, Vahide.”  
Kosa paused, thinking for a moment. “Okay...I hear what you are saying.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah…” Kosa frowned sadly. “Honey...maybe I have been rough on you. All I was doing was trying to continue our tradition. But with you being the sultana...I understand what you are saying.”  
“You do?” Canan looked up, surprised.  
Kosa smiled and nodded, her eyes filled with understanding for the first time. “I spent so much time trying to guide and lead you...that I did not pay attention to all you have done on your own. You have led armies, you have defeated enemies, you have helped the people...you are capable of so much more than even I thought. You have done more good than your own father!” She smiled.  
Canan giggled. She then sighed happily, feeling her mother hug her. “So...what does this mean?”  
Kosa sighed. “Well...if it was one of those sleezy viziers like Sokoluzade, you would be punished by now. That man is not always trustworthy in my eyes. But Fazil?”  
Canan waited eagerly, her heart pounding.  
“Well…” Kosa shrugged. “Fazil is a good man. He has always been loyal to the court and to us...I guess…”  
“I guess…?”  
“Fine,” Kosa sighed. “You may court him...But if he does one thing to hurt you, the relationship is over, and he will be demoted. You hear me?”  
“Yes Anne. Oh thank you!” She hugged Kosa happily. “He’s been so good to me.”  
“Who else knows besides me, Piyale, and Davut?”  
“Nobody...how did they tell you?”  
“My parrot came with you guys,” Kosa chuckled. “He must have heard about you two, and he flew back to me, reporting the news.”  
“You need to teach me how to train birds like that,” Canan sighed, shaking her head.  
“Anyway…” Kosa pondered. “Are you planning to marry Fazil Pasha?”  
“I would certainly love that, but I want to take my time, Anne,” Canan replied. “Fazil and I would like to enjoy our relationship first to build a strong bond as a couple.”  
“You know that the world may get a hint of what is going on if you’re not careful. And I am not sure if all of the people may accept this. But you are my daughter, and you are not commiting a crime. You do have my support if you plan to marry him.”  
“What would become of Fazil...if we did marry?”  
“Hmm,” Kosa bit her lip thoughtfully. “He may remain as a vizier, or he may become...a prince consort. I don’t know. We never had a female sultana as the rule of the empire before, so I will leave that up to you, with my guidance of course,” she replied.  
“Okay,” Canan nodded. She then checked the time. “Oh my...I haven’t slept at all!”  
“Sleep here, honey. And I will wake you later in the afternoon,” Kosa smiled warmly. “You must be exhausted, taking over armies and riding back home, with Fazil by your side.”  
“Can Fazil be here with me?”  
“Don’t push it,” Kosa frowned. Giving a warning look. “You know better than that, dear. You and he are not married. So no, he can not sleep with you...But I will let him come with me to wake you up, if that's what you want.”  
“Oh...wow...I’m still wondering if this is a dream, my mother accepting my will to court my dear friend and vizier!”  
“Don’t do anything stupid. He’s still a vizier. Do not distract him,” Kosa advised. “And do not let him distract you. You both have your duties to your empire. And once again, do not sleep with him.”  
“How come father could sleep with women but I cannot?”  
“You still need some restraints, honey. But I will let you court Fazil otherwise. You are a ruler, but you are still a lady. You need a man who respects you, and Fazil is respectful. He will understand.”  
‘Well...at least Fazil can be with me now…” Canan thought, tucking herslef into bed.  
Later that afternoon, Canan felt a gentle hand by her cheek. She blinked open her eyes, seeing Fazil by her side. “...Ahmed.”  
“Hey, sweetheart.” Fazil sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking the sultana’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”  
“Sight headache,” she winced, placing a hand on her forehead.  
The doors opened. “Sultana!” Dilara, Ceren, Delorah, and Amber barged in. “Your mother told us everything.”  
“Of course she did.”  
Ceren giggled. “So…” she punched Fazil on the arm playfully. “Vehide told me that you and Fazil are dating now!”  
“You’re going to ask her about her personal life instead of fetching some water and a warm cloth?” Amber scowled.  
“Oh hush.”  
“Ladies, excuse me,” Fazil headed to the back of the room, calling a maid. “Ma’am, the sultana needs some warm tea with honey and lemon. Also, bring a warm cloth for her forehead,” he ordered.  
“Yes, Pasha,” the maid nodded, heading out of the room.  
“Sorry, Sultana,” Dilara frowned. Her eyes lit up. “Would you like me to get Azra to tell your fortune?”  
“Sure, thanks,” Canan smiled weakly. She saw Dilara order the other maid to get Azra. Azra came in a few minutes later.  
“You’re okay with having the coffee and the tea?” Delorah asked.  
Canan nodded. “I need to get up soon anyway.” She then smiled, seeing Azra come in.  
“Sultana, it is good to see you in good health,” Azra curtsied respectfully. “Are You ready for your reading?” She held some strong Turkish coffee in her hands.  
“Yes, please.” She was handed the coffee, going through the ritual of coffee drinking, swirling, and cup flipping.  
The ladies and Fazil looked on nervously. They then frowned, seeing more maids coming in with more Turkish coffee. “Azra...we only wanted coffee for the Sultana,” Dilara piped up.  
“I’m sensing a shift...for all of the people in this very room” Azra looked up, tucking a bronze lock of hair behind her ear. “You all better drink up.” She then turned back to Canan, eyeing the swirls and patterns in the coffee cup. The others froze, suddenly nervous.  
‘There’s a shift?’ Dilara thought.  
‘For all of us?” Delorah thought nervously.  
Azra looked inside of Canan’s coffee cup, slowly arching an eyebrow.  
Canan frowned. “What’s with the look? Is something wrong?”  
“Hold on, sultana…” Azra looked inside of the coffee cup carefully. “Hmm...I didn’t expect something like this before.”  
“What is it?” Dilara whispered.  
Azra turned, looking up at Fazil, seeing the Albanian’s face scowl at her.  
‘Make her think I really love her,’ Fazil thought, scowling at Azra. ‘Or else!’  
Azra felt a chill run down her spine, her gaze shifting away from Fazil. “...my goodness,” She fibbed.  
“What is the fortune?” Delorah asked.  
Azra flashed a bright smile, beginning to laugh. She then turned back to Canan. “This man has very strong feelings for you, Sultana! He’s had feelings towards you for a long time. He wants to marry you!” ‘Not for love though…’ She felt a pang in her stomach as the ladies smiled.  
The ladies gasped! Their hands flew to their mouths, some of them squealing with excitement. “Oh my gosh!” Amber giggled. “Aww, you two are so cute!”  
Canan giggled, blushing brightly. Fazil tried hard not to smile, but he failed, his cheeks now a deep red.  
“Fazil! Canan! Tell us about you two!” Delorah grinned. “How long have you two been seeing each other?”  
“I guess half a year in secret?” Canan blushed brightly. “But Anne didn’t know. She didn’t know until today.”  
“Oh my gosh!” Ceren squealed. “Aw, you guys! You two should sit together!”  
“I wouldn’t want the sultana to feel uncomfortable,” Fazil blushed. But he smiled shyly at Canan.  
Canan made the girls laugh excitedly, pulling back some of the blankets. “Get in here!”  
The ladies cheered as Fazil climbed in the bed with her.  
“Okay...can you all leave, please? I want to spend some time with Fazil,” Canan smirked.  
“Careful, Fazil,” Ceren smirked. The ladies giggled, leaving the room together. Azra laughed, too, following the ladies out. The maids closed the doors, leaving as the sultana instructed them to do.  
Canan chuckled a little bit, feeling Fazil stroke her cheek, kissing it. She then looked up at him sweetly, holding his hand. “Want to cuddle?”  
“Are you sure about this?” Fazil asked nervously. “I want to, but I wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable. Your mother talked with me, and she gave me permission to court you, but I just want to be sure you’re okay.”  
“I’m better than okay, Ahmed. I’m happy!”  
“Good! Me too” He grinned, his blue eyes suddenly sparkling again. He smiled as Canan took his hat off, gently unbuttoning his robes, one button at a time. She sighed, feeling Fazil kiss her cheek, and then her neck, shrugging the robes off.  
“Hold on. Let me get the window and lights,” Canan got out of bed.  
“I’ll help,” Fazil slid out, turning out the lights as Canan pulled down the windows, the room now dark. They both climbed into her bed together, wrapping their arms around and intertwining their legs. Canan let Fazil rest his head on her chest, kissing the top of his head. “Now this is how we take a break,” she sighed, feeling at peace.  
“Mmhm…” Within a few minutes, Fazil fell asleep, beginning to snore in his lover’s arms.  
Meanwhile, Azra stared at the same coffee cup, studying the swirls again. ‘I didn’t technically lie to the sultana...but there seems to be something else,’ she frowned worriedly, looking at the cup and its swirls. ‘Hmm...trouble up ahead. Someone is going to get hurt,’ she frowned.  
She heard a sudden bump from the back of the hallway, causing the fortune teller to flinch and turn. “Hello?” She looked around.  
Silence.  
Azra shrugged, continuing on down the hallway, looking around. She realized she was alone in the hallway.  
Suddenly, there was a bang. Before she could even speak, Azra found herself on the ground. Her vision blurred, and her motor control suddenly shut off. She tried to scream, feeling a tissue being placed over her nose. ‘Somebody help! Someone! PLEASE!! I can’t breathe!’  
Her eyes closed, fading into darkness. The last thing she heard was a male chuckle.


	13. Showers Aren't for the Squeaky Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canan and Fazil get dirty in the showers, ignoring the world for today.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
Kosa was outside of the sultana’s room, checking it right quickly for guards and maids. She approached one of the guards. “Maids are in there, right?”  
“No, Vahide,” he replied. “They are alone.”  
“They? They Who?”  
“Canan and Fazil, Vahide.”  
“What!?” She gasped. She then glared at the guards. “One of you, get in there immediately! My daughter will not be having sex until she is married.”  
The guards tried to open the doors...but they were locked from the inside. “Oh…” a guard blushed. “Well...I can’t hear anything fishy going on...it sounds like Fazil is sleeping!”  
Kosa rolled her eyes. “Fine. But she better not be getting pregnant there. We have a reputation to keep up on,” Kosa warned. She then shook her head. “Just make sure Fazil isn’t having sex with her. Listen on and listen well.”  
“Yes, Vahide.”  
Back in the bed, Canan smiled to herself, feeling well rested. She sighed, opening her eyes sleepily, looking around her room. ‘Privacy, just what a sultana needs. Right here with her man.’  
Fazil snorked, opening an eye. He blinked both of his eyes, looking at the sultana with a sudden breathless gasp, as if he was seeing her for the first time.  
“Hey,” Canan whispered.  
“Hey,” Fazil whispered. His eyes widened suddenly, his cheeks turning bright red.  
“Are you okay?” Canan whispered.  
Fazil quickly nodded. “I’m...I am fine,” he chuckled softly.  
“Yeah?” She smiled climbing on top of the vizier.  
“Oh...uh,” his cheeks flashed a bright red. He bit his bottom lip nervously.  
“What’s wrong?” She whispered. She then paused, looking down, feeling something throbbing underneath her. ‘Whoa! Holy shit!’ “Ahmed...is...is that…?”  
Fazil cringed, nodding. His face was as red as a tomato. “I’m so sorry.”  
“No, babe. Don’t apologize,” Canan cooed softly, stroking his cheeks and beard. She gently pressed her lips to his, their tongues gently wrestling each other under the sheets. She slowly felt the Albanian vizier relax underneath her, feeling him throbbing some more. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” she smiled, smoothing out Fazil’s hair. “It’s okay.”  
Fazil sighed. “I guess I should not be too disappointed in certain...appetites,” he bit his lips together.  
Canan smirked at him, getting the hint. “Do you want to? We can be very quiet,” she whispered, massaging the vizier's ears, kissing and whispering into them.  
“Oh…”  
“You want to see me, baby? Have a lovely evening with your little buttercup?”  
“You’re quite a temptress, sultana.” Fazil smirked up at her, his hands rubbing up and down her back gently. “Yes...I...I want to see you.”  
Canan licked her lips. She then gasped! Fazil arched his hips up, his erection throbbing more than ever underneath. “Babe. Let me look at you.”  
“I’ll keep it sneaky,” Fazil winked, thrusting his hips up, pulling down his pants a little, showing a large bulge in his underwear. His heart swelled upon the gaze from Canans face.  
“Oh my!” She whispered excitedly. “Look at you!” She lifted her top, pulling off her bra. She giggled softly upon the look on Fazil’s face.  
“Oh my god,” his eyes lit up excitedly. A huge grin was on his face. “You’re so beautiful! Not that it’s a shock, but you’re gorgeous.”  
“Thanks!” She then giggled, feeling Fazil gently pull her in to kiss her. The kisses were quiet, but they grew more and more passionate.   
“Hey.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Want to take this in the shower?” Fazil whispered, a sexy smirk on his face. His hands were gently exploring the sultanas body, one of his hands stroking her nipple and breast. His erection was starting to poke out of his underwear.  
“Oooh...yeah! Let’s go,” she giggled. Her heart melted as Fazil stroked her cheeks, kissing her romantically. A huge grin grew on her face as Fazil rolled off the bed quietly, picking up and carrying her to the bathroom.  
Fazil chuckled deeply, feeling the sultana nuzzle her nose against his cheek. “We’ll still have to be careful, but we will be okay as long as we don’t scream.”  
“I trust you, Ahmed.”  
“That’s what I like to hear,” he snickered, gently placing Canan down. He gently closed the door behind them, watching Canan locking it from inside. He then ran his hands up and down Canan, kissing her neck sensually, letting more of his walls come down.  
Canan uttered a small moan, her mouth gaped open. An electrical sensation pierced her spine and her crotch. Her lips suddenly felt more sensitive. Her hands pulled the test of Fazil’s clothing off in a blur, her gates and chains broken down at the viziers touch. She didn’t know what to think. She couldn’t think. Just do. Touch him, rub him. Kiss him. Nibble him. Suck him.  
Fazil groaned. Then his eyes widened. “Wait!”  
“What?” She let go, panting.  
“You got a condom?” He whispered frantically.  
“Yeah,” Canan nodded, pulling out the package. She then smirked. “Bring one next time.”  
“Sorry,” he blushed.  
“Now…” Canan turned, pulling her panties down, “knock me out…”  
Fazil licked his lips, his hands caressing his lover tenderly. He brought his lips to the sultan and ear, causing her to gasp. “Just wait until I’m done with you.”  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
The both of them panted, breathless, covered in sweat and lying in the tub. The shower head produces a misty spray of warm water, gently peppering the two of them.  
Canans eyes were closed, sitting between Fazil’s legs. She felt the Albanian kissing her knuckles gently, holding her hand. Her free hand gently traced up and down the viziers thigh, feeling the dark hair strands, sticking to his skin through mist and sweat.  
Their hair stuck to their foreheads and necks.  
Canans lips were red and swollen. Fazil’s back had some light scratch marks from the sultanas nails digging into him.  
“Oh…”  
“Hmm?”  
“You have dinner with your family soon,” Fazil rolled his head over to hers.  
“Oh, right,” she chuckled softly. She smiled as Fazil helped her up. They both toweled off and got dressed. They soon headed for the door. “You can go out first. I’ll head out a few minutes later,” Canan whispered.  
“Okay,” Fazil smiled at her warmly. They snake their arms around each other, kissing sweetly. Fazil then headed out of the doors, going one direction.   
Canan left a few minutes later, going down a different direction, stumbling. The Turk felt like she was… ‘Floating. That’s what it feels like. I’m floating.’


	14. Coming Out to the Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canan and Fazil finally make their courtship known to the other viziers. Most of the viziers are happy for them, but at least a few of them have other things on their minds.   
> Unfortunately, Azra, the sultana's world-class fortune teller, is still nowhere to be found.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
Hadim frowned, stirring around his bowl of soup. He was lounging on a chair outside, shielding himself from the sunlight. The vizier frowned, looking around at the grass and the blue sky, seeing some other viziers chatting, mostly the Outstanding Four and the Magnificent Five, plus Fazil, Gedik, Davut, Piyale and Ishak.  
Little did he know, one of the viziers sitting there couldn’t stop looking at him.  
“Come on, man! Tell us!” Semsi laughed. “Are the rumors true?”  
“What rumors?” Fazil smirked, sipping his drink.  
“You of all people say every rumor comes with some truth, right?” Semsi chuckled.  
“Yeah, in a way.”  
“Don’t go sassy on me now,” Semsi shoved Fazil playfully. “Did you sleep with the sultana, or no?”  
“Why would I give something like that away?” Fazil pouted. “Why would I say something without Canan’s permission?”  
“We all know you’ve at least kissed her,” Ishak giggled.  
“Yeah, so I’ve heard,” Fazil rolled his eyes. “Kosa’s parrot doesn’t know anything about boundaries apparently.”  
“Am I interrupting something, boys?”  
The viziers looked up to see Canan approaching them. “Oh! Sultana!” Karahmet got up immediately, knocking over Yavuz’ hand. His drink spilled all over the Turk. “Oh!” Karahmet blushed brightly, meeting Yavuz’ stern gaze. “Oh! I’m so sorry, Yavuz. Let me clean you up.” He grabbed some towels.  
Yavuz rolled his eyes, watching his wine drip onto the grass from his outfit.  
“I can get that stain out for you later,” Ishak smiled.  
“Thanks.”  
“Sorry that happened, Yavuz,” Canan frowned. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, Sultana,” he smiled back at her warmly. “How are you?”  
“Good, thanks,” Canan nodded. She sat down with her dinner, watching the viziers make room for her. Her eyes met with Fazil’s, feeling her heart skip a beat. “So how is everyone? We had a successful campaign recently, haven’t we?”  
“Definitely,” Kilic smiled at her. “We’re very impressed with your leadership and strength. And I’m not just saying that because you’re a woman. You’re a true inspiration to us all.”  
“Thank you!”  
“Yes, she did well,” Piyale grinned.  
There was then an awkward pause, some of the viziers exchanging smirks between the sultana and Fazil.  
“So...uh…” Gedik piped up.  
The others gazed at him.  
“How are you doing...with your love life?”  
Sinadim face-palmed himself, shaking his head. Ozdem shook his head at Gedik, unimpressed.  
But Canan laughed. “Okay, I guess the word got around, huh?”  
“A little bit,” Davut chuckled. “I guess we all wondered what it would be like for you, especially with the change to the harem.”  
“Well…” Canan’s eyes met with Fazil’s.  
Fazil smiled at her shyly, his face turning red.  
“Yeah,” Canan giggled. “Fazil and I deeply care about each other, as many of you know. He has been by my side for many years, as partners and friends. And overtime…” she shrugged. “We just clicked. So yes, we are seeing each other.”  
“Aww!” Kuyu smiled. “That’s adorable.”  
“Fazil, my man!” Davut slapped Fazil on the back. “I see you, stud! You got the sultana’s attention.”  
Fazil laughed. “She’s a lovely woman,” he looked at the other viziers. “She’s talented, she’s funny, she’s sweet, she’s strong, and she knows what she wants. We have a good relationship together, but this won’t get in the way of her duties or mine. We just want to enjoy each other’s company, and she’s the woman I want to be with. It’s not because she’s the sultana though. It’s because she’s Canan, and I adore her.”  
“Aw, babe!” Canan whimpered.  
“Get a room!” Seydi cackled.  
“So can I ask something?” Kilic smiled. “If...well...if things get more…’serious,’ would Fazil still be a vizier?”  
“I’m still working on the review for that, but he will most likely remain as a vizier,” Canan smiled.  
“But if I marry her, then I’m ineligible to become her grand vizier,” Fazil explained. “And I honestly don’t mind that. I’m already happy to just be a vizier. My duties might change, if things get more serious…”  
“He’s going to marry her,” Sokoluzade whispered in Semsi’s ear. “I can see it in their eyes. They really love each other.”  
“That’s great!” Semsi whispered back. “I want them to be happy, and the position for the grand vizier is still open. Maybe the grand vizier can be like the best man in their wedding, and the grand vizier also has more authority on military and political stances.” ‘Though...it would be nice to be in Fazil’s position. He better be good to her!’ He frowned a little.  
“Fazil, how did you get the sultana’s eye?” Seydi asked.  
“What do you have in mind?” Fazil arched an eyebrow, taking Canan’s hand and placing it in his lap. Canan rolled her eyes, but she loved the attention Fazil was giving her. She squeezed his hand.  
“Oh no,” Seydi laughed, shaking his head. “I understand the sultana is off limits. But I’m talking about finding someone in general,” he frowned. “Life gets dull with getting up, eating, working, friends, and going home. I’d like to find someone.”  
“What about one of the ladies?” Kilic asked him.  
“None of them are going to marry us,” Ozdem rolled his eyes. “Our times were just for fun. I don’t think any of them are interested in us romantically.”  
“Canan?”  
Canan looked up, seeing her mother Kosa approaching her. There was a worried expression on her face. She got up, feeling a strange chill running down her spine. “Vahide? Is everything okay?”  
The viziers got up as well, dusting themselves off. They frowned, seeing Kosa’s face gone pale.  
“Honey…” Kosa leaned into her daughter’s ear. “Have you seen Azra anywhere?”  
“I saw her just earlier this afternoon, Anne.”  
“I thought she was there, too,” Kosa nodded. “But she’s not there. I asked the ladies who were with her if they saw her, and they said they hadn’t seen her since this afternoon, too.”  
“Is she not in her chamber?”  
“No,” Kosa shook her head. “And you know she always tells us where she is going to be.”  
“Right,” Canan frowned, her brows furrowed. “That’s odd. None of the ladies know where she is?”  
“I asked the ladies, I asked all of the guards, and then I decided to ask you,” Kosa replied. She then looked past her daughter’s shoulder. “Do any of them know where she might be?”  
Canan turned, facing her viziers. “Pashas, have any of you seen Azra?”  
They all shook their heads.  
“Has she gone missing?” Ishak asked.  
“I sure hope not,” Kosa frowned. “But it’s not like her to disappear so suddenly like that, not without a good reason.”  
“We can look for her, Vahide,” Ozdem nodded, coming up to her. “She can’t be too far.”  
“You don’t think she’s near the palace?”  
“It’s better to be safe than sorry,” Ozdem frowned. “If she’s not been seen around the palace…” He sighed. “I don’t want to assume the worst, but we need to be prepared for anything.” He then faced Canan. “Sultana, with your permission, I would like to start a search for Azra.”  
“We’ll help,” Seydi joined him, Kilic and Kocasin following after. “Kuyu, are you joining?”  
Kuyu nodded, finishing his meal with a belch. The other viziers rolled their eyes, fanning themselves. He then got up to join the Magnificent Five. “Let’s start now. We will split up and gather our things. She couldn’t have gone too far.”  
Fazil caught Canan’s eye, a worried expression on both of their faces. But unlike Canan, Fazil was faking it a little.


	15. Return of Azra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing fortune teller Azra has been found, but she returns to the palace, temporality erased of her memory. As the ladies of the court check on her, Canan wonders where her friend came from.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
One week later, Canan was having brunch with some of the ladies, Canfeza, Ceren, Cecilia, Halima, and Silken.  
“I can’t believe this!” Canfeza whimpered, dabbing the corners of her eyes. Her cheeks were stained with makeup. “It’s not like Azra to disappear like that.”  
“I know,” Canan rubbed Canfeza’s back. “I can’t believe this is happening. She’s a dear friend to all of us, and she’s a great asset to the empire. Hopefully, she will be found soon.”  
“How can we keep up the faith, Sultana?” Halima frowned. “It’s been a week! The Magnificent Five haven’t been back with her yet.”  
“They will come back. They always do,” Canan replied. “I know our viziers. They always come back victorious.”  
“We admire your positive attitude, Sultana,” Silken smiled. “It keeps us all in high spirits.”  
“Oh, cut the crap, Silken,” Ceren rolled her eyes. “It’s going to take more than a positive attitude to bring Azra back.”  
“Hey!” Canan frowned. “Let Silken say what she wants to say. We need as much encouragement as we can get. Azra will come back to us.”  
“Sultana?”  
Canan and the ladies looked up. The ladies screamed.  
There was Azra, stumbling around, standing there alone. Her arms were bruised. Her pale skin was even paler. Dried blood was under her nose and over her upper lip. Her bronze hair was matted and cut down low, bald patches visible to them all. Her eyes, so filled with such sparkle, were now filled with a cold darkness, drained of life from them.  
“A...Azra?” Canan gasped, standing up. Her hands trembled at the sight. “Azra?” ‘My god! Who did this to her!? Why would someone do such a thing to her!?’  
The fortune teller’s hands shook, one hand being lifted, pointing a long and skeletal finger. She collapsed on the ground with a thud.  
“Azra!” Canan ran over to her, trying to hold her back up. “Azra, what happened to you!?”  
“Nurse! Nurse!” Ceren called, holding up her dress and running back to the palace. “Nurse!” She caught her breath as some nurses came over, including Rana. “Rana, Azra is back,” Ceren panted. “She’s in very bad shape!”  
“I’ll check on her,” Rana dashed over to where the sultana was holding the fortune teller. Several guards, ladies, and viziers gathered around the scene, many of them gasping.  
“Azra…” Canan whispered. “Who did this to you?”  
Azra’s voice was hoarse. Her eyes were not closed all the way, showing white slits. She released a breath as Rana and other nurses picked her up, carrying her to the infirmary. Her arms were flailed out, her hands inches away from touching the grass underneath her. Her Mind was in a blur.  
Canan frowned, following behind. The ladies stayed by her. “Sultana...what happened to her?” Canfeza asked. “Did she say anything to you?”  
Canan shook her head. “If she did, it was hard to tell…” she sighed. “I better write a telegram to the Magnificent Five, tell them to come back.”  
“Let me know if I can do anything, sultana,” Canfeza frowned.  
“Thanks.”  
Azra was laid in a cot in the infirmary, several people gathering close to her.  
“Give her room!” Serefeddin scowled, pushing through the crowds. “Have you all heard of privacy?”  
“Sorry,” Ceren blushed, backing away from Azra’s feet.  
“My god! What is she wearing?” Halima asked.  
“Does it matter what she’s wearing?” Silken scowled. “The poor woman looks like she’s been mauled by some wolves!”  
“Or some people.”  
The ladies turned back to see Piyale, a sad expression on his face. Canfeza came up to him, hugging him as she began to whimper.  
Halima stared daggers at Canfeza. ‘She has a lot of nerve for touching my man!’ Her glare shifted to Piyale, seeing his eyes on hers, an apologetic expression on his face. Halima then sighed, rolling her eyes. ‘If Piyale is going to be all touchy with that...that dancer, maybe he lost interest in me.’  
Rana checked Azra’s pulse after giving her some smelling salts. Other nurses tended to the fortune teller’s wounds, wiping off the dried blood, applying ointment, and bandaging the affected areas. The nurses also felt the limbs, checking for any broken bones. One nurse felt around an ankle, noticing how tender it was.  
“There might be a sprain,” the nurse whispered.  
“Will she be okay?” Canan asked.  
“With time, plenty of rest, and plenty of attention, she can recover,” Rana replied. “But…” her face fell. “I don’t know if she will be able to tell fortunes. Her head is swollen in the back, so she might have had a concussion.”  
“Oh no!” Piri frowned. “Is this true?”  
“We will have to see,” Rana frowned. “But we need to help her recover. If we are not careful, Azra could be comatose.”  
Tears stung the sultana’s eyes, gazing down at Azra. ‘Oh please, Azra...Please, sweet girl. You can get through this...We will find who did this to you!’


	16. Fading Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions rise as Canan's lover Fazil disappears all of a sudden. Canan and the nobles dispute over whether it is connected to Azra's prior disappearance. The Outstanding Four are ordered to find Fazil and bring him back to Canan, but one of the pashas is facing pains of his own.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
Canan returned back to her chambers from dinner, taken aback from the whole day. ‘Hmm...I wonder what Fazil thinks about all of this.’ She strolled down the hallway, trying to remember everything she went over in today’s meeting with the viziers, including increased security. She then wondered about the Magnificent Five, wondering when they would be coming back.  
She headed into one of the lounging rooms, seeing several viziers chatting and sipping a beer or two.  
“Your move,” Jonas grinned.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Damat smirked, studying the chess pieces. Murat, Ishak, Yavuz, Semsi, Piyale, and Ahmelek looked on. Indirah, Silken, Delorah, and Halima looked on happily, sipping some tea. They all looked up as Canan entered the room.  
“Hey, Canan,” Silken smiled.  
“Sultana!” Semsi grinned. “How are you?”  
“I’m alright, still shaken up about what happened,” Canan sighed, sitting down.  
“Right,” Piyale nodded with a sigh. “This has been hard for all of us.”  
Kosa came into the room, Gedik and Hocas following her happily. She saw her daughter, a small smile forming on her face. “My daughter. Are you feeling well?”  
“I’m fine, Anne,” Canan nodded.  
Kosa sat next to her, rubbing her back.   
“Canan, how has Fazil been?” Damat asked.  
“Oh, I don’t know. I haven’t seen him at all today,” Canan frowned. “I figured he had more work to do today, and I didn’t want to distract him.”  
“You did the right thing, honey,” Kosa stroked Canan’s cheek.  
There was an uncomfortable pause from Semsi and Piyale as they exchanged glances. “Wait…” Piyale frowned. “He wasn’t with you at all today?”  
“Wasn’t he with any of you?”  
The viziers looked up at the sultana. They all shook their heads.  
Silence.  
“What?” Canan frowned.  
“You haven’t seen Fazil at all today?” Gedik frowned.  
“No…”  
Delorah frowned, getting up. “Come on, sultana. Why don’t we look for him? Maybe he’s in his chamber.”  
“Okay,” Canan got up, following the lady out of the room and down the hallways. There was an uncomfortable silence as they headed down together. They both looked around, checking in with other viziers, ladies, and guards. None of them replied that they saw the vizier today.  
“This...can’t be good,” Delorah frowned. “Something is up.”  
“I sure hope not,” Canan bit her bottom lip nervously, rubbing her hands together. They were starting to feel sweaty with nerves. “Delorah...I’m starting to get a strange feeling.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Lately...Fazil told me that he’s been...having strange dreams. He’s been having trouble sleeping recently. Even since Azra went missing, he seemed to have more trouble sleeping.”  
Delorah frowned. “Uh...why didn’t you tell anyone that?”  
“I told the infirmary,” Canan replied. “But they had him take some herbal tea.”  
Delorah sighed. They soon reached Fazil’s chamber and knocked on the door. “Fazil? Are you in there?”  
Silence.  
“Fazil?” Canan called, knocking on the door. “Fazil? Honey? Are you there?”  
Silence. The two ladies exchanged glances. Canan started to turn the knobs of the door, but they were locked. ‘What!?’ The sultana’s heart started to race, panicking. “Fazil!? Fazil, open the door. Are you okay?”  
“Fazil?” Delorah tried to open the doors.  
“Fazil!?”  
A shadow fell upon both ladies. Delorah whimpered, noting how tall the shadow was. “...Fazil?”  
“Babe?” Canan asked worriedly. She turned her head.  
It was Sinadim.  
Delorah sighed, rolling her eyes. “Stop scaring us like that!” She scowled. “You almost gave us a heart attack.”  
“Can you open these doors, Sinadim?” Canan asked. “We can’t open them, and I am scare something happened to Fazil.”  
Sinadim nodded, gently guiding the ladies away from the door. He kicked the door down in one blow, the doors crashing open. The ladies rushed in, looking around. The lights were on, but Fazil was nowhere to be found.   
“Fazil!?” Delorah whimpered. “Fazil, where are you?”  
“Oh! Oh no!” Canan screamed. Her Hands trembled at the scene. ‘No...no no no no no!!! This can’t be happening! Not my Ahmed!’  
Delorah turned her head to Canan’s gaze, seeing a broken window, some tossed around furniture...and a streak of blood soaking the rug, leading to the broken window.  
“NO! NO! PLEASE NO!” Canan screamed frantically, rushing to the broken window.  
“Sultana! No!” Delorah held her back.  
“Get Off me!”  
“No!” Delorah whimpered. “You’ll cut yourself!”  
Several guards and some viziers rushed into Fazil’s room, taking in the scene and looking around. “What the hell happened here!?” A guard boomed. “Where is Fazil Pasha?”  
Canan crumpled to the ground, sobbing in Delorah’s arms. “He’s gone! My Ahmed is gone!” She sobbed.   
“We’ll find him, Sultana,” Delorah whimpered. “We’ll find him!”  
“Find him!” Canan commanded. “Find him! Find my man!” She screamed. Her makeup was smudged over her cheeks. “Please! Find him, now!!”  
Sinadim was dashing away from the chamber, trying to find the Outstanding Four. He found Yavuz and Semsi in a separate chamber, knocking on the door frantically.  
“Wha-?” Semsi looked up, hearing the frantic knocks. He got up, opening the door to see Sinadim by the door and several guards racing down the hall. “Oh! Sinadim! What’s going on?”  
Sinadim had a worried expression on his face, grabbing a slip of paper, writing Fazil’s name on. He felt Yavuz and Semsi behind him.  
“Fazil is missing now?” Yavuz asked.  
Sinadim nodded frantically.  
“Yavuz, grab your things. You too, Sinadim,” Semsi commanded. “We need to return this man back here and back to the sultana. I’m going to find Karahmet.” He bolted out of the room, looking for Karahmet. He turned the corner and bumped into the Albanian. “Oh!”  
“Semsi! Sorry, bud,” Karahmet blushed, backing away.  
“Kara, we need to gather our things immediately. Fazil is missing.”  
“He is? Oh, the sultana must be petrified! Let’s go at once. The Magnificent Five can rest,” Karahmet replied. The men rushed over with Sinadim and Yavuz to gather their things, passing by a sobbing and screaming Canan. “Alright, we should head out now. Do you guys have the empire map?”  
“I have it,” Semsi nodded.  
“I have some supplies in case we need to camp out,” Yavuz nodded.  
“Good,” Karahmet sighed. He rushed back to where Canan was crying. “Sultana, we will find Fazil immediately.”  
“Find him, please!”  
“Yes, sultana,” he rushed back to his coworkers. He then frowned, not seeing Sinadim with them. “Wait...Where’s Sinadim? He was with you two.”  
Semsi turned around. “Oh! Uh...I don’t know. You know how quick and quiet he can be.”  
“Well, find him!” Karahmet scowled. “Jeez, that man...I can’t understand his ways sometimes.”  
Semsi and Yavuz looked around, dashing through hallways, chambers, and courtyards. They soon returned to Karahmet after half an hour. “We can’t find him,” Semsi frowned.  
“Ugh. Well we can't’ go without him. He’s the smartest among us all.”  
Karahmet rolled his eyes. “Sinadim!” He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, flinching as he saw the eunuch again. “Damn it! You need to stop that.”  
Sinadim smirked, holding some extra things.  
“Where have you been?” Yavuz asked. The four of them were heading out to their horses.  
Sinadim pointed in a certain direction. Yavuz followed the eunuch’s gaze, seeing the infirmary.   
“Why the infirmary?”  
Sinadim shrugged, following the others to their horses, mounting them and strapping on their things.  
“Alright, men!” Karahmet huffed. “We need to find Fazil quickly. He’s a smart man, but whoever took him away may be smarter.”  
“Yes, Pasha,” Yavuz and Semsi replied. Sinadim thumped his chest with a fist. The four of them clicked their heels on their horses, taking off into the night. They could hear the sultana’s cries from inside the palace. Yavuz sighed, shaking his head as they continued on. “Damn...this is rough. I hope my wife understands.”  
“I’m sure she does,” Semsi nodded.  
“She’s lucky to have you, Yavuz,” Karahmet smiled at him. “From a maid to the wife of a top vizier! She’s a lucky lady!”  
“I’m the lucky one,” Yavuz smirked.  
Sinadim made a kissy face, teasing the Turk and making him laugh.  
Karahmet sighed. “Wow...I hope Canan doesn’t lose her mind. I know she really cares about him. It’s strange that he disappeared like that...especially with all of that blood on the scene. The guards didn’t notice anything?”  
“I guess not,” Yavuz frowned. “Damn it,” he muttered.  
“What?” Semsi frowned.  
“My wife and I want children soon. Now, I’m a little paranoid that I’m leaving the palace, leaving my wife behind. She could be pregnant with my child, and I feel horrible for leaving her.”  
“We will be back,” Semsi reassured him. “The Magnificent Five returned, and so will we. Fazil should not be going too far.”  
“You know what’s scary?” Karahmet frowned. “Azra returned by herself. Do you think the same thing will happen with Fazil?”  
“I don’t know,” Semsi frowned. “There's a strong reason why he was taken though. Someone is watching us, and they know that the sultana wanted to marry Fazil.”  
“But why was Azra taken away?”  
“Azra is a key figure in our empire,” Yavuz piped up. “She tells us our fortunes, she helps us to calm down, and she can communicate with anyone easily. She makes every person feel welcome, and she’s a good friend of the sultana and her mother Kosa. Without her, the empire would be faced with more uncertainty.”  
“What about Dilara?” Semsi asked.  
“Dilara can tell fortunes, but Azra is highly specialized, almost world class!” Yavuz replied. “Of course something is up.”  
“What do you think, Sinadim?” Semsi glanced at the eunuch. “Is there a connection between Fazil and Azra?” He paused and glanced over at the eunuch. He then squinted his eyes. “Sinadim? Did you hear me?”  
Sinadim still faced forward, riding his horse.  
“Sinadim?”  
“Let it go, Semsi,” Yavuz frowned.  
“What? Did I say something wrong?”   
“No,” Yavuz shook his head. “Sinadim...He needs time to think.”  
Sinadim still faced forward on his horse, fighting tears as they continued on.


	17. Second Thoughts and Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sire Sparrow's escape is discovered by Beryl Pasha while the search for Fazil continues. A few more viziers join the Outstanding Four to assist them. Back in the palace shelters, Canan feels torn between Fazil's disappearance and her feelings for another pasha.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
Back in one of the prisons, Beryl looked around, going down the hallway, passing by several inmates. ‘Soon, as soon as we find what happened to Fazil, whoever is captured for taking him shall be locked up in here, never to return!’ She vowed. She headed over to one of the chambers, the one where Sir Sparrow was locked in.  
She took a peak, opening the gates.  
Her eyes widened. “Uh…” She turned around, looking around the stone hallway. “Guards?”  
Some guards came over to the vizier. “Yes, Pasha?”  
“What happened to Sir Sparrow?”  
“Is he not in his chamber?”  
“No!” Beryl frowned. “I looked in his chamber, but I didn’t see him.”  
“Let’s check the chamber,” a guard replied. “He might have escaped.” They checked the inside...but Sir Sparrow was gone.  
“Crap…” Beryl shook her head. She turned to the guards. “Call the viziers immediately, and notify the sultana. Sparrow could be anywhere!”  
“Yes, Pasha!” The guards scurried away. Beryl pulled an alarm, notifying the rest of the prison staff.  
Beryl sighed, rushing over to the palace, going up the stairs to Canan immediately. “Sultana?” She looked around.  
“Beryl?” Kosa came up to her. “What is that noise?”  
“Oh, Vahide,” Beryl frowned. “Sir Sparrow has escaped! He could be anywhere. I recommend that you head to the safety shelters immediately.”  
“Oh my god!”  
“I know,” Beryl nodded.  
“What happened?” Canan came up to them, a bewildered expression on her face. “Sir Sparrow escaped?”  
“Yes, Sultana,” Beryl frowned. “We need you and your mother in the shelters immediately.”  
“No, I can’t!” Canan frowned. “I captured him with the viziers, and I will capture him again.”  
“Canan, please,” Kosa sighed. “We have enough to stress about. We need to go to the shelters now. The viziers will protect us.”  
“Vahide-”  
“Canan,” Kosa scowled. “You have no brothers or sisters. You are the only one here, and we are not going to see you being put to death due to some stubbornness. Now come on! We are going to the shelters at once!”  
Canan frowned, dejected. But she followed her mother to the shelters, Beryl leading both of them. The sultana remembered the last moments she saw the Outstanding Four before their departure. She had caught Semsis eye earlier. Several viziers scattered across the hallways as the sultana had briefly talked with Semsi privately, starting to search inside the palace and around the palace. Just before Canan headed inside...she had let go of Semsis hand.  
Halima looked around, worried.  
“Halima! Put those dresses down!” Amber glared at her, snatching them away.  
“Hey! Give those back!”  
“I’ll give them back when you go to the shelters!” Amber scowled.  
Halima sighed and rolled her eyes, following Amber and the ladies and viziers. She passed by Piyale, who was busy talking with Murat, Kilic, and Ozdem.  
“I haven’t seen him yet,” Murat frowned. “I checked the spa room.”  
“I checked the conference rooms,” Kilic added.  
“I checked the infirmary,” Ozdem added.  
“Okay, good,” Piyale nodded. He suddenly stumbled, feeling a woman whiz past him. “Whoa! Whoa there,” he turned to see Canfeza.  
“Oh, sorry,” Canfeza blushed. She caught her breath, starting to head off again.  
Piyale caught her hand.  
“Huh?” She looked up at him.  
‘What is she doing to him!?’ Halima scowled, her cheeks turning red with fury. She started to approach them, but Amber caught her hand.  
“Not now!” Amber pulled Halima away, hearing the blonde curse angrily.  
“Piyale…? What are you doing?” Canfeza looked up. She then gasped, feeling the vizier land his lips on hers.  
Murat, Ozdem, and Kilic blushed, looking awar shyly.  
“Get To the shelters,” Piyale whispered in her ear. “I’ll come back for you.”  
Canfeza breathed, her heart racing. She then headed back to the shelters, turning back to look at the Croatian every now and then.  
“Okay...What was that?” Ozdem smirked.  
Piyale blushed, but he avoided the question. “Come on, men. Continue the search.”  
Meanwhile, more viziers searched outside of the palace.  
“The farthest border to the empire will be within the next couple of miles,” Kuyu mounted on his horse. “We must find Fazil and Sparrow before enemy soldiers crush us. Now remember our plan!”  
“Yes, Sir,” Merzif raced ahead, scouting the grounds. “Anywhere you want me to search in particular?”  
“Merzif, you will search in the forests on the west alongside your team. There seem to be deputies there who need to be given a little lesson.” He then turned to the other side, commanding another vizier. “Veli, you will search the eastern portion where the lakes and rocks are.”  
“Yes, Sir,” Veli nodded.  
“Hadim will be going with you.”  
Veli looked back to a surprised Hadim, riding right behind him. “Yes, Sir,” he finally nodded.  
“I will do my best, Sir,” Hadim nodded determined. He then followed Veli over to the waters.


	18. Retracing a Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azra is recovering in the infirmary, spending time with her nurse Rana. Rana helps Azra reconcile some of her memories, especially her thoughts on one of the pashas. Back in the palace, Canan begins to question her intentions with Fazil, wondering if what they have is love or lust.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
Canan paces around nervously, her hands smoothing her hair. The ladies and her mother glanced at her nervously.   
“Sultana…” Iris piped up.  
“Iris, please,” Canan whimpered, her hands shaking violently. “I can’t talk to anyone right now. I need to think...Ugh, I can’t think.”  
“Sweetheart,” Delorah came over to the sultana. “Please stop pacing around. Take some deep breaths.”  
“I can’t! First, Azra goes missing and she comes back beaten up. What will happen to Fazil then? What do these enemies want from me? And how the hell did Sir Sparrow escape? How did he get out? He could be anywhere!”  
“Sultana, calm down. Please,” Ceren rubbed her shoulders. “They will find Fazil soon. I know they will!”  
“You better be right,” Canan whimpered.   
“Do you love him?”  
“Well...I’m not in love with him,” Canan admitted. “But I love him dearly. I lusted for him. I wanted him, Ceren. I wanted him to be mine, and I knew he wanted me, too.”  
“Honey,” Clara looked up from her recipe book. “All of the viziers wanted you. Why do you think all of us ladies say that we can never marry the viziers?”  
“Minus Canfeza and Piyale,” Amber giggled.  
“Oh my god, stop,” Halima glared. “Piyale is mine!”  
“Oh grow up, Halima,” Canfeza scowled. “We don’t know who Piyale wants. Between him and me, it’s nothing more than a little fun. You have him at night, and I have him during the day.”  
“Well I want him 24/7, dancing queen,” Halima scowled back.  
“Ladies, please,” Kosa rolled her eyes. “Arguing isn’t going to help with anything right now. The viziers are out there, looking for Sir Sparrow and sacrificing their lives, and some are looking for Fazil, and you ladies have the nerve to be arguing right now? Please have some class.”  
Canfeza and Halima sighed, backing away to the opposite sides of the shelter.  
Meanwhile in the infirmary, Rana was inside, the doors locked and barred down. Serefeddin was nearby her, checking on some of the patients. He got up, hoping to check on Azra. She found the fortune teller sitting up in her cot, reading a magazine about tarot readings and reiki healing. “Azra? How are you doing, dear?”  
Azra sighed, placing down her magazine. “I’m okay, Nurse,” she smiled weakly. “Just fine.”  
“You seem to be recovering well.”  
“I think I am,” she smiled.  
Rana smiled warmly, pulling up a seat to sit by her. “So...since you seem competent enough to communicate…” she hesitated. “Is there any way we could talk about...about what happened?”  
Azra looked up at Rana, a confused expression on her face. “What do you mean?”  
“I’m talking about what happened when you went missing. Do you remember who took you away, dear?”  
“Uh...not really,” Azra admitted. She glanced down at her magazine. “To be honest...I’m still shocked that everyone is telling me I’m a fortune teller. I don’t remember doing any of that sort of stuff.”  
Rana frowned. “You...you don’t remember being a fortune teller? The last fortune you gave was to the sultana.”  
“What is a sultana?”  
‘Wow...she doesn’t remember?’ Rana stroked the woman’s arm. “Oh honey...maybe you don’t remember. The sultana is the ruler of this empire. Her name is Canan. And you were the empire’s world-class fortune teller.”  
“I honestly can’t remember ever giving fortunes,” Azra shrugged. “I’m...I’m not used to the attention, to be honest, Nurse. I really don’t remember doing fortune tellings.” She giggled, looking down at the magazine in her hands. “So, I thought that maybe I could relearn somehow.”  
“Oh, honey,” Rana smiled sadly. ‘She really can’t remember her craft? What happened to her? Who did this to her?’ She looked at Azra’s hair. It was already growing back, though it was uneven. The new hair growing back was not bronze, but a dark brown color instead. Her injuries and scars were healing nicely, and her sprained ankle was healing in a cast.  
Azra looked up at the nurse. “Rana...what was I like as a fortune teller? What did I do?”  
“You were always reliable, to everyone really,” she smiled. “You were especially reliable to the sultana, Canan. You could read coffee grounds beautifully, and you were never wrong.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Really,” Rana smiled.  
“...Wow.”  
“How about this?” Rana scooted closer. “Do you remember anything before...before what happened?” ‘Maybe we can find out if the same thing is happening to Fazil.’  
“Well...I can still speak. And I can read and write,” Azra smiled  
“That’s true! I’m very happy you can still read and write,” Rana grinned. “Those are excellent skills to have.”  
“Yeah!” Azra giggled. “And...um, I...well, I remember my parents. And I know where I’m from.”  
“Good!” Rana nodded. “What else can you remember?”  
“Uh...Dolama Baklava is my favorite food,” Azra giggled.  
“That sounds delicious,” Rana smiled. “I love Baklava, too.”  
“Nice!” Azra smiled. “Maybe we can have some together sometime.”  
“Is there anything else you can remember?”  
“Well...Shortly before something happened, there was this man...this...a man, an unusual, quiet, and sweet man,” she blushed a little bit. “He seldom speaks,” she looked up at Rana. “He seems scary to people at first, but he just communicates differently. He’s one of the sexiest men I’ve ever met.”  
“Oh!” Rana giggled. “Lucky man!”  
Azra laughed.  
“Who’s the guy, sweetheart?”  
“I...I don’t remember his name,” Azra blushed. “But if I see him, I’ll know it’s the guy.”  
“Okay. We still have to stay in here so you can recover, but if the shelters open up...Maybe I can help you find him! Or rather,” Rana grinned. “I can lead him to you.”  
“Oh, you don’t have to do such a thing,” Azra sighed. “He probably isn’t interested in me. Look at me,” she frowned.  
“Azra, you still got it! You’re a beautiful woman, and you are capable of so many things.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Really,” Rana smiled.   
“Even love?”  
“Whoa! Love? That’s a heavy subject, my friend,” Rana giggled. “You really have strong feelings for this man, don’t you?  
“Oh, am I making it obvious?” Azra blushed.  
“It’s okay, dear. Feelings are feelings,” she smiled. “Do you know what the man looks like? You said he’s quiet?”  
“Yes. As for his looks...He...He has interesting eyes, Rana. They are hazel, but they seem to turn gold at times, when he really looks at me. He communicates with his eyes more than with his tongue. His skin looks like it came from stone. It looks so smooth, Rana. And his nose, it’s so cute, Rana!” Azra giggled. “It juts out like a bird’s beak, but it’s so adorable. I want to boop it!”  
Rana laughed. “Wow! So...quiet man, smooth skin, hazel eyes...is he an envoy, or a merchant, or a sailor, or a vizier?”  
“Oh...I’m not sure,” Azra frowned. “Maybe the memory will come back to me in time.”  
“Fingers crossed.”


	19. Spearing the Rod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fazil is released from chains, imprisoned by Sir Sparrow. The pasha is taunted by his former enemy, who happens to be Canan's ill brother Selim. But with his memories temporarily erased, Fazil is left clueless on who to trust right now.

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
Fazil blinked open his eyes, his head rolling to the side. ‘Oooohhh…’ He winced, feeling a throbbing headache dizzying him. He shut his eyes again, wincing in pain. His body was bound in chains, attached to a pole. His head was bowed down, his arms chained up. He was in pitch blackness.  
‘Ooooohhhh…’  
He sighed in defeat, trying to recollect his memories, but his mind was blurred.  
A switch suddenly lashed on the vizier. Fazil cried out in a wail, cursing with the pain. He then cried out again, feeling the same switch burn into his body. Then again. Again. Again… “Stop it! Stop it! Please! STOP! STOP!” Fazil begged. He cursed angrily, shaking his head.  
Finally, the switches stopped. Then, there was a silence. Then, there was a snicker.  
“What do you want!?” Fazil sneered, trying to look around. He then gasped, feeling two large hands pushing his head back, feeling his head bang against the metal pole behind him.  
“I want my empire back, butch,” a dark voice whispered to him.  
“What are you talking about?” Fazil winced.  
“Don’t play stupid with me!” The voice boomed, making Fazil wince again. “I want my empire back! I know you fucked my sister, the so called sultana, butch.”  
“...Huh?” Fazil frowned, confused. “A sultana?”  
The voice snickered. “Oh, I love it when my captives can’t remember their memories. This is perfect…”  
Fazil stared back at the man, blank.  
“You probably don’t recognize me then, hmm?”  
Fazil shook his head slowly.  
“Good. So Sir Sparrow doesn’t ring a bell?”  
Fazil shook his head.  
“And you don’t know that I am…” he leaned into the vizier’s ear. “That I am Selim? The long lost sultan?”  
“...What’s a sultan?” Fazil asked.  
Selim/Sir Sparrow burst into a cackle. “Oh, this is perfect! First Azra, then you! My sister will have her ultimate demise, and she will have no choice but to be married off to a nobody. She will be nothing but a producer of children, and I will be the returning hero, the sultan of the empire!” He burst out laughing. “And you are going to help me, Sir. You will be my grand vizier. I will teach you all you need to know. And you shall be rewarded handsomely.”  
“...I don’t know. I don’t even know what a vizier is, Sir,” Fazil frowned, confused.  
“Don’t worry, handsome boy,” Selim smirked, stroking the Albanian’s face. “You will be in good hands...as long as you pledge your loyalty to me. You will help me and my army, and you will help me to return victorious to the empire, you will help me overthrow my sister, and you will help me take control.”  
“Uh...okay…?”  
“Say, ‘yes, my sultan.’”  
“Y-yes, my sultan,” Fazil replied, confused.  
“Good,” Selim smirked. “You promise you will serve me?”  
“...I don’t know what else I can do,” Fazil grimaced. ‘I can’t remember anything…’  
“Fair enough,” Selim chuckled darkly.  
There was an uncomfortable silence as Selim went to Fazil’s back, releasing him from the metal pole and opening the chains. Fazil fell to his knees, wailing out in pain, feeling a burning sensation in his limbs and wrists. The cool air in the darkened room made the Albanian shiver.


	20. A Soft Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Outstanding Four search for Fazil, the other three viziers learn that Sinadim is falling for Azra, and her recent events of torture had hurt his heart. Ironically, they find a secret location where the missing pasha is trapped.

CHAPTER TWENTY  
Yavuz, Sinadim, Karahmet, and Semsi continued on, searching for Fazil and the missing prisoner. They had travelled for a couple of days, watching the sun setting again.   
“God...I still don’t see them anywhere,” Semsi sighed. “We looked around for ages!”  
“Do you think the prisoner took Fazil away?” Karahmet asked.  
“Maybe, but I’m not sure,” Semsi sighed.  
Yavuz continued to ride on quietly, exchanging glances with Sinadim every now and then. He continued to think about his wife and their unborn child, thinking about what it would mean to become a father soon. ‘Oh...my family…’  
“Yavuz?” Karahmet frowned. “Are you okay?”  
Silence.   
“Yavuz?”  
“Huh?” The Turk snapped his head back. “Oh, sorry. I just miss my family.”  
Semsi and Karahmet gazed at their friend sadly. They then shifted their gaze over to Sinadim, seeing a blank expression on his face. Semsi turned back, facing Karahmet. He then frowned, seeing Karamet motioning for him to come closer. “What’s up?” He whispered.  
“Hey...Semsi,” Karahmet whispered. “I think something is up with Sinadim.”  
“Sinadim? But what about Yavuz? He looks dejected, and I can see why.”  
“Yeah, I know Yavuz is upset,” Karahmet nodded. “But…” He gazed at the Bosnian worriedly. “Sinadim...look at his eyes. I’ve never seen them so empty.”  
“Oh…” Semsi frowned, turning his head back, seeing the eunuch riding his horse quietly. “Sinadim, are you okay?”  
Sinadim shrugged, his face dropping down.  
“Hey, buddy. What’s wrong?” Yavuz frowned.   
Sinadim sighed. He then cocked his head to a forest area.  
“Do you want to rest?” Karahmet asked. “We can definitely rest for an hour, maybe two.”  
Sinadim nodded, his brows slightly furrowed.  
“Okay, men,” Semsi nodded. “Let’s rest for a bit.”  
The Outstanding Four headed to the forest area, soon hopping off their horses and tying them to strong trees. They laid down a portable tent and reclined nearby it. Semsi unpacked some food for them to eat.  
“So…” Karahmet broke the silence, looking around. “Hopefully, someone finds Fazil soon.”  
“He will be found alive,” Yavuz nodded.   
“I hope so,” Semsi nodded. Sinadim nodded, too. The viziers began to split their food, chewing thoughtfully, listening to the birds and the leaves of the trees. “So, uh…” Semsi piped up. “Does anyone have a plan to take on the grand vizier position?”  
“Uh, I don’t know,” Karahmet shrugged, wiping his mouth. “I can’t think of the position right now. We need to focus on the sultana’s happiness.”  
“But what about our happiness?” Yavuz frowned. “I’m missing my family, my unborn child, my wife.”  
“We can be happy,” Semsi nodded. “I know we can.”  
“Absolutely!” Karahmet smiled. “We can still be happy in our personal lives. We shouldn’t let our professional lives get in the way of our personal lives. Why don’t we go over our goals again, shall we?”  
Yavuz chuckled. “Well...I guess mine is no secret.”  
“That’s true,” Karahmet chuckled. “That is definitely the case!”  
Sinadim smirked, bouncing his brows. The other men laughed happily.  
“Well, Sinni,” Semsi grinned at him. “Since you seem intrigued, would you like to explain why you disappeared on us before we left?”  
Sinadim suddenly frowned, almost looking offended. The others chuckled.  
“Come on, Sinni,” Karahmet grinned, giving a little shove. “Tell us what happened. What’s on your mind?”  
Sinadim thought for a moment, looking up at the sky and chewing on his food. He then faced his friends, placing his hands over his heart.  
“Love?” Semsi’s eyes lit up.  
Sinadim smiled and nodded.  
“Sinni…” Yavuz smiled warmly at him. “I...are you looking for love? Is there someone who caught your eye?”  
Sinadim nodded happily, a sparkle in his eyes.  
“Aww, that’s so cute,” Karahmet cooed. “Man or woman?”  
Sinadim cupped his hands and placed them over his chest.  
“A woman?”  
The eunuch nodded excitedly. He then placed his hands over his heart again, emphasizing the touch.  
“You really like this woman?” Semsi grinned.  
Sinadim nodded.  
“Who is the woman?”  
Sinadim paused for a moment. He then pointed to his head.  
“Is she the head of some organization?” Semsi asked.  
Sinadim shook his head.  
“Is she...maybe memory loss?”  
Sinadim nodded, placing his fingers over his eyes.  
“Is that why you are sad?”  
Sinadim nodded.  
“You are sad because the woman you like experienced memory loss?”  
He nodded.  
“Who is the woman?” Yavuz asked.  
Sinadim cupped his hands together, pretending to sip a drink out of the imaginary cup.  
There was a silence. The other three viziers felt their eyes widen, their jaws dropping.  
“Oh my gosh!” Karahmet laughed. “Azra? You have a crush on Azra?”  
Sinadim rolled his eyes, blushing brightly. The other men cheered and patted him on the back.  
“Sinadim, you stud!” Semsi chuckled. “You like her! That’s so cute. You have to talk to her, big guy!”  
Sinadim rolled his eyes again, blushing. He then frowned, pointing his finger at something.  
“What is it?” Semsi asked. He tried to look where Sinadim was pointing, looking past the trees to see a trap door against a cliff.  
“Oh!” Yavuz felt his eyes light up. He pulled out his map. “Well...Nobody looked over here yet...And this was not here before the sultana’s reign. Maybe we should check it out.” Sinadim nodded with agreement.  
“Yes, let’s go,” Karahmet nodded. “Semsi, call the Magnificent Five. We might need their help…”  
“Don’t forget our supplies, men,” Yavuz smiled.


	21. Rescuing Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outstanding Four, the Magnificent Five, and other viziers work together to help Fazil escape from Sir Sparrow/Selim. On their way back to the palace, two shocking secrets are revealed.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
Yavuz, Semsi, Sinadim, and Karahmet crawled through the trap door and snuck around a mysterious estate, trying to get a closer look at the leader and his two deputies. Kilic, Ozdem, Kocasin, Seydi, Piyale, Kuyu, and the other soldiers were camping out several miles back, having just received Semsi’s message.  
The four of them followed an admiral guard towards the side entrance, sneaking in without being noticed.  
“How are we going to figure out where Fazil is?” Karahmet whispered to Semsi as they met for a quick meeting. Sinadim kept watch as the other three men talked.  
“I’ve been finding clues over the last couple of days, and I’ve gained some valuable information about some safes in their cabinet room, at least according to this map. I also managed to draw a map of most of the floors of the palace,” Semsi replied. “So I think we’ll be fine as long as we stick to our plan.” He then motioned for Yavuz and Sinadim to come closer. “But listen here, there are three cabinet rooms that come in different pathways.” He showed them a combination cracker he came up with based on his research and collaborations with Piyale. “Piyale managed to crack the code for the safe in cabinet rooms one and three, but he had to leave quickly before he could figure out cabinet two. So I would recommend each of you to go to cabinets one and three, while I go and figure out cabinet two. Sinadim can keep watch and look for Fazil while we distract Sir Sparrow.” He then pulled off his cap. “We should change into their styles of clothing so in case we get caught.” He then pulled up a bag of commoner clothing, complete with trousers, vests, and distinguished caps. “This was Sinadim’s idea.”  
“I like your thinking, Sinadim,” Karahmet nodded. He then pulled off his hat. “Should we change into them now?”  
Sinadim nodded.   
Semsi then got up from his bench. “Follow me, and I’ll direct you to different places you can change. I’ll place our clothing back in the bag and take it with me.” He then smirked. “But keep your swords with you. You guys read the notes about their striking skills, right?”  
“Yes, we have,” Yavuz smiled, while Karahmet and Sinadim nodded. “An excellent strategy in my book. And we’ll defend each other in case anyone gets caught.”  
“And don’t forget,” Karahmet piped up. “We’re just here to capture Sparrow, alive and to bring Fazil back. So we must be sure we don’t do anything too lethal to him or his deputies.”  
The others nodded.  
Karahmet and Yavuz were soon able to pass by the guards and disarm the communication systems in cabinets one and three. But when they both met in their meeting spot, Semsi was still in cabinet two.  
“Wait here,” Karahmet told Yavuz. “I’m going to check and make sure he’s alright.”  
“Okay,” he whispered back.  
“I know I should be close,” Semsi whispered to himself, moving the dials again. He crossed off almost all the possible combinations in his notepad. He turned suddenly when he heard a knock on the door.  
“Who goes there!?” he heard an angry voice.  
Without a word, Semsi whipped out a hook and rope, looped the hook onto a window, cracking it, and quickly climbed up and through the window, pausing near the top and away from view. He breathed as quietly as possible while watching the guardsmen scouring around the safe room, checking on all of the operations.  
“Someone must have turned the dial,” one of the guards commented.  
“You know what?” the deputy stormed in. “I thought there was something strange about one of those visitors today. I bet one of them fiddled with this.” He then turned to two of the five guards. “Search for any signs of miscommunication from the first and third safe. Quickly!”  
But then one guard suddenly fell flat as he was leaving the room. Then another one. Within a flash, Yavuz managed to wound the guards. He was about to head for the deputy when he whipped out his own sword.  
“So you’re going to play me like that?” The deputy sneered at him.  
“I leave you no choice,” Yavuz muttered.  
“Ay!” Semsi threw a bouncy ball at the deputy. “Catch!”  
The ball exploded near the deputy’s foot, making him bellow in pain.  
“You need to teach me how to make those,” Yavuz grinned.  
“I will,” Semsi slid down the rope. “After I figure this out first.” He then tried the next combination on his list, ironically managing to cut the miscommunication at last. The lights flickered off.  
“Perfect,” Yavuz nodded. He held up his ring, which had a built in light. “I’ll switch this off for now, but we can use this just in case.”  
Semsi smiled. “Alright. Let’s go find Karahmet and Sinadim now.”  
The two two of them came across the upper balcony of the courtroom where they found Karahmet on the other side, crouched behind the fence.  
Not even a second passed when Karahmet shot a tranquilizer at Sir Sparrow and deputies.   
“Who goes there!?” Sir Sparrow glared, dodging the tranquilizer. He sneered, looking in the direction where Karahmet was.  
‘Fuck!’ Yavuz thought. He looked around, wondering where Sinadim and Fazil were.  
“Attack!” Sir Sparrow boomed. Several trap doors from around the court opened, revealing guards and soldiers, an overwhelming amount.  
“Shit!” Semsi cringed, feeling his heart pound. “Yavuz...Get on my back,” he shot out a rope with a stake end, the stake puncturing the ceiling.  
“Will it hold?” Yavuz grimaced, clinging to his friend.  
“No time to think!” Semsi jumped off the ledge, holding onto the rope. He and Yavuz swang across together, narrowly missing the soldiers axes and swords, almost crashing into Karahmet.  
“I called the other viziers,” Karahmet reported, he and the other two men pulling their miniature stakes out, using them to climb up walls or the ceiling, just in case.  
“Any word from Sinadim?” Yavuz asked frantically.  
There was a sudden blast coming from one of the walls, swinging the enemy soldiers away with surprise. A bunch of soot and dust covered two figures that emerged, their skin almost completely dark. Before the soldiers could react, the taller figure tossed out a miniature grenade, sending the enemy soldiers back even further.  
The man strapped on the taller figures back coughed, clinging to his new companion. He paid no attention as the taller figure joined Yavuz, Karahmet, and Semsi.  
“It is I. I have Fazil,” the tall figure muttered, his strong accent giving away who it was. Sinadim.  
Semsi, Karahmet, And Yavuz grinned! It was very rare to hear their friend and coworker speak, making this moment extra special for them. The four of them dashed out, managing to fight their way through several enemy soldiers together. They looked ahead, seeing Merzif, Hadim, Veli, and Piyale clobbering several soldiers as well, helping to make an easier pathway for the Outstanding Four to take.  
Fazil clinged to Sinadim, still dazed and confused.  
The nine viziers managed to make it through the secret tunnel, escaping the enemy estate just in time and avoiding the soldiers. They managed to outsmart their enemy, Sir Sparrow...also known as Canans brother Selim.  
The viziers saw the Magnificent Five guarding the entrance of the tunnels, managing to keep it clear for the others and guard the horses. All fourteen men mounted their horses (minus Fazil who was strapped to Sinadim), and they quickly took off.  
“I’ll send word to the palace,” Piyale piped up.  
“Excellent,” Merzif grinned. “Well done, men!”  
“A job well done,” Karahmet smiled happily. “We need to celebrate for this.”  
“I can’t wait to see the sultanas face when she sees Fazil again!” Kilic grinned.  
“You and me both,” Kuyu chuckled.  
“Is anybody hungry?” Kocasin smiled and looked around. “I made and brought snacks.”  
“Let’s ride on for a bit more,” Piyale advised. “Then we can have a quick break.” He then faced Veli. “Veli, can you notify Ishak, Kane, Alihad, and Semi to check the walls and gates? We don’t know if our enemy will return, or if he will at all. But we need to be safe.”  
“Of course,” Veli nodded, writing a quick letter. He handed it to his delivery bird and made some clicking sounds. The bird flew away towards the palace with the note. Veli chuckled.  
“So…” Seydi grinned at Fazil. “What’s up, Fazi-boy? Excited to see your girlfriend?”  
Fazil’s face was blank, focusing on holding onto Sinadim.  
“Fazil?” Seydi frowned.  
There was an awkward silence.  
Sinadim tapped on his head.  
“Oh…” Merzif frowned. “He can’t remember much? Not even his name?”  
“At least for now,” Semsi sighed. “Sinadim, is Fazil showing the same signs of memory loss as Azra?”  
Sinadim nodded.  
“Damn,” Karahmet scowled. “What did he do to them?”  
“Who was the enemy? Sir Sparrow, right?” Hadim asked.  
“Actually…” Sinadim cleared his throat, causing the other viziers to pause, stopping their horses. They all looked at him. “Sir Sparrow...he may be the missing heir to the empire, Selim. He looked and sounded a lot like Selim, and I recognized many of his artifacts. I think I know why he took away Azra and Fazil,” he frowned.  
“You really think it’s the missing heir?” Piyale asked.   
“I took some pictures of the artifacts,” Sinadim nodded. “They match the artifacts Selim has perfectly. His mannerisms are also similar. I conducted a quick DNA test, and they matched perfectly. The enemy is Canans own brother...and I fear this won’t be his last battle with us.”  
“Shit…” Merzif shook his head. “That’s Why he tried to take away Fazils memory and Azras memory. Azra is a key figure to the state of the empire and the sultanas safety, and Fazil...he means a lot to Canan.”  
“Wow,” Piyale shook his head. “Well that’s tragic,” he frowned.  
Fazil hiccuped.  
“Okay,” Semsi nodded. “Let’s just focus on recovery for now. Ishak, Kane, Semi, and some other viziers are working on the safety wall and gates. We should go as far as we can before taking a quick rest.”  
“Let’s get a snack first,” Kuyu suggested. The other viziers nodded, getting their snacks and some water out.  
“Say…” Kilic cleared his throat. “If Selim is really alive...could the sultana be demoted?”  
“I don’t know how that works,” Karahmet shrugged. “Some kingdoms would say yes, and some would say no.”  
“Well what would we say?” Seydi asked.  
The viziers all exchanged glances nervously. Semsi broke the silence. “Well I am sticking with Canan no matter what. She’s a true leader who loves her people. She isn’t all haughty, and she actually takes the time to get to know each of us. She defies tradition and goes all out. She may not be as experienced as Selim, but a good heart is just as valuable as experience, if not more. And besides,” he scowled. “Selim did something to Fazil and Azra, and I am not a fan of that. So I don’t know why we’re so unsure about this.”  
“No, that’s a good point,” Seydi nodded. “But what about Zaganos and Karaman? They may side with Selim. They were close to him.”  
“Will they actually side with a man who betrayed his own family and empire?” Semsi challenged.  
“To be honest...they might,” Seydi shrugged. “Hocas and Lala might side with him, too.”  
“I hope not,” Semsi scowled.  
“Can we talk about something else?” Veli complained. “You two are going to go in circles talking like that.”  
“We can discuss this further when we get back to the palace,” Hadim nodded. “Although...Selim wasn’t all bad. He was among the best military wise. Sokolluzade, Lufti, and Semi like him, too.”  
“Hadim, we can talk about this later,” Merzif frowned. “Let’s talk about something else.”  
“Crushes?” Karahmet smirked at Sinadim, making the Bosnian Vizier roll his eyes. “Hey, why not? Let’s lighten things up.”  
“Fine,” Piyale smirked. “Well for me, I’m stuck between Halima and Canfeza,” he sighed.  
“Can I give you some advice, my friend?” Merzif smiled at the Croatian. “Don’t date either one of them. You need to expand your horizons!”  
“Hey!” Kilic frowned. “Piyale likes both of them. Don’t discourage him.”  
“Sorry, just a suggestion,” Merzif shrugged. “Kilic, has anyone caught your eye?” The other viziers smirked, seeing Kilic blush a little bit.  
“Well...Rana is cute,” he blushed brightly. “In fact, she’s beautiful! She always takes the time to take care of others, and I admire that. She’s always there to lend a hand.”  
Sinadim snapped a finger, pointing at Kilic and then himself. Then he made a sick expression.  
“You want us to go to the infirmary?” Kilic arched an eyebrow.   
“Rana has been caring for Azra...I presume?” Kuyu teased.  
Sinadim smiled a little.  
“Hmm...sure. Why not?” Kilic chuckled. “A double date?”  
Sinadim smirked.  
“Well I have a little thing, a little rumor that should be shared,” Kocasin smirked.  
“What?” The others asked.  
“It’s about the sultana. And since Fazil doesn’t remember her, perhaps I can share it.”  
“Careful, Koca,” Kuyu frowned. “You don’t want to hurt anybody.”  
“The sultana doesn’t have to just be with one person, right?” Kocasin frowned. “How come sultans have multiple partners, but the sultana cannot?”  
“I don’t know,” Piyale sighed. “Canan is our first sultana. Anyway, what is it?”  
Semsi frowned at Kocasin. “Yeah, Koca. What is it?”  
“What you all knew is that the sultana has feelings for Fazil. But did you know I caught her kissing another vizier? It was while Fazil was gone.”  
“What!? Who?” Seydi asked. He looked at the other viziers.  
“Drop it, Koca,” Semsi scowled. “There’s No time for gossip.”  
“What? I’m just reporting what I saw. This other vizier is close to the sultana, close to her before she even spent more time with Fazil. I don’t think what they did was bad, but I just wanted to share what I saw.”  
The other viziers immediately turned their heads, looking at Piyale and Semsi. Both men scowled.  
“What are you looking at us for!?” Piyale glared. “I have the most feelings for Canfeza and Halima!”  
“Sure, dude,” Merzif shrugged.  
“You don’t believe me!?” Piyale glared at him. “Seriously!?”  
“Anyway,” Kocasin shrugged.  
“Koca, just tell us,” Veli piped up. “I’m curious.”  
“Me too!” Hadim grinned.  
“Don’t you dare,” Semsi glared.  
“Well, well, Well, Semsi. You’re coming to the defense strong,” Seydi chuckled. “Did you have a moment with Canan?”  
Semsi blushed brightly, glaring up ahead. The other viziers chuckled, including Fazil.  
“Are you the leader’s boyfriend?” Fazil smiled at Semsi.  
“What?”  
“Are you her boyfriend?”  
“No, you are!” Semsi blushed brightly.  
“I don’t know the sultana,” Fazils shrugged. “Sinadim showed me a picture of her, but I’ve never seen her in my life!”  
The other viziers gasped! “Fazil, you don’t remember Canan?” Merzif asked.  
“Am...am I Fazil?”  
“Yes, lad. You don’t remember her face?” Merzif asked.  
“Eh...she’s pretty, but she’s not really my type,” Fazil shrugged.  
The viziers exchanged shocked glances, their jaws dropped.  
“Is this for real!?” Karahmet gasped. “Are you saying you don’t remember her?”  
“No, I’ve never seen her before,” Fazil shrugged. “And she’s not my type anyway. She may be good for a hookup, but she’s not my type.”  
The other viziers were stunned!  
“Maybe you’ll change your mind, Fazil,” Semsi piped up. “She really adores you.”  
“She adores you, too, Semsi,” Kocasin smiled at him. “Why don’t you get a chance with her? She can have more than one partner, right? She trusts you, probably more than she trusts Fazil. Fazil is showing his true colors. He adores her, but he doesn’t love her.”  
“Ugh,” Semsi rolled his eyes. “I can’t get in between them, Koca! What will Kosa think?”  
“Semsi, you’re one of the nicest viziers, and one of the smartest,” Kuyu shrugged. “Maybe talk to them and see.”  
“Fuck...why did this happen?” Semsi frowned.  
“Did you kiss her first, or did she kiss you?” Yavuz asked him.  
Semsi sighed. “She kissed me, just before we left to get Fazil. It was...a sweet kiss,” he blushed brightly. “She said she was going to miss me so much, and...I guess we were having a moment. And then she leaned towards me! I didn’t know what to do. So I stayed put. I soon realized she was kissing me...so I reciprocated a little bit.I felt terrible about it, but...I didn’t mind kissing her.”  
“Aww!” Yavuz cooed.   
“That’s adorable!” Fazil laughed.   
The others frowned at Fazil, still surprised he didn’t love her as they thought he did.  
“Anyway, I want her and Fazil to be together, guys,” Semsi frowned. “I can’t see Canan dating two viziers at once. That’s not the kind of woman she is.” ‘Why would she want someone like me anyway?’ He thought sadly.  
“You never know,” Karahmet shrugged. “Hey, Sinadim. When you went to the infirmary, what happened? Did you see Azra?”  
Sinadim nodded.  
“Did she recognize you?”  
Sinadim shrugged and cocked his head to the side, closing his eyes.  
“Oh, she was asleep?” Karahmet asked.  
Sinadim nodded.  
“Was Rana with her?” Kilic asked.  
Sinadim smiled and nodded.  
“Do you think Azra forgot about you?” Kuyu frowned.  
Sinadim shrugged before tapping his chest.  
“Aw, but you still adore her? That’s so sweet,” Kocasin smiled. “Azra is a lucky lady, whether she remembers you or not.”  
Sinadim smiled.  
“I will hypothesize that if Azra really loves Sinadim deep down, she WILL remember him!” Kocasin grinned.  
“No guarantee,” Karahmet shrugged. “But I guess we shall see.”


	22. Burns and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Sparrow's true identity is revealed to the palace. Back in the infirmary, Sinadim and Kilic brace themselves to see Azra and Rana.

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
Two eunuchs, Beschir and Nadir, guarded the shelter of the sultana and Vahide, pacing around. Like Sinadim and other eunuchs, they seldom spoke unless they absolutely had to say something deep from the heart.  
“Hey.”  
Nadir looked up at his friend. “What?” He whispered.  
“I just got a note from Sinadim,” Beschir smiled, showing it to his friend. “It looks like they helped Fazil to escape the enemy. And get this!” He whispered the secret.  
“What!?” Nadir gasped. “The enemy is Sir Sparrow, and Sparrow is Selim?”  
“Yeah,” Beschir nodded. “Isn’t that insane? I wonder how Canan is going to react.”  
“Yeah, and Kosa, too,” Nadir whispered back. “That’s her son….” he frowned a little bit. “Do you think she could be overthrown?”  
“It’s hard to say,” Beschir sighed. “I mean...I have a hunch that he hurt Azra very badly. I would not take him back. And he hurt Fazil, too. I would be surprised if Kosa took her son back in.”  
“If she is more traditional,” Nadir frowned. “She might.”  
“But Canan is older.”  
“Selim is a male.”  
“So?” Beschir shrugged. “The sex of the person should not matter anyway.”  
“Okay, you’re right,” Nadir nodded.  
“Oh, hold on!” Beschir’s eyes widened. “I think they’re coming back. I can hear them.”  
“Oh good! You should go out and greet them,” Nadir smiled. “I’m going to open the shelters again. The walls should be fine and sturdy by now, just in case the enemies come back.”  
“Okay!” Beschir smiled. He headed to the shelters happily. He managed to open the doors and unlock the inner entrance.  
“Beschir?” Kosa got up, her eyes widened. “Are You here?”  
“Yes, Vahide. The viziers have returned.”  
“Do they have the prisoner?” Kosa asked.  
“Oh...I doubt it. But they have Fazil,” Beschir replied with a nod.  
“Why didn’t they kill the enemy?”  
“I’m sure they can explain this more than I can, Vahide,” Beschir shrugged. “But they have Fazil, and he is alive.”  
“Fazil is alive!?” Canan gasped. “Oh, thank heavens!” She whimpered, going over to hug Beschir. “Oh thank you for telling me. Thank you so much! I’m so happy to see him and reunite with him.”  
“Yeah…” Beschir hesitated. ‘She doesn’t know the full story Sinadim told me.’  
“Where is he, Beschir?” Canan smiled up at him. “Where is my Fazil?”  
“He’s...He’s coming soon,” Beschir nodded. “You should stay in here for now, Sultana. The viziers will come in.”  
“Okay.”  
Kosa eyed Beschir, a suspicious gaze from her face. She came up to the eunuch. “Is everything okay with him?”  
Beschir frowned at her, shaking his head.  
“What’s going on?” She whispered. “Did he lose his memory like Azra?”  
Beschir nodded sadly, making Kosa gasp.  
“So...he’s not going to recognize my daughter?”  
Beschir shrugged. He and Kosa then looked up, seeing several viziers coming into the shelters of the palace together. They came up to them, greeting them.   
“Wait…” Kosa frowned. “Where is Sinadim? Didn’t he have Fazil with him?” Canan came up with her, a worried expression on her face.  
“He placed Fazil in the infirmary to recover, Vahide,” Karahmet replied. “We might have to do a check up and a psychological evaluation, just like we did with Azra. Fiona, Dilara, and Zaganos should help with that.”  
“Any updates on Azra?” Piyale asked.  
“I’m not completely sure,” Canan replied sadly. “Rana and Serefeddin know more about her condition though.”  
“We should check on both of them,” Canfeza came up to them. “Make sure they are okay.”  
“That’s a good idea,” Kosa nodded.  
Meanwhile, Sinadim and Kilic rushed over to Azra’s room, passing by several hospital rooms. He turned a corner, suddenly bumping into Rana. The three of them tumbled over to the carpet, blushing.  
“Oh, sorry, Rana!” Kilic blushed brightly. He helped the nurse up right away.  
“Hey, Kilic!” Rana smiled up at him. “Wow..you’re back, huh?”  
“Yeah!” He smiled warmly at her. “It’s good to see you.”  
“It’s good to see you, too,” She smiled. She then looked up at Sinadim. “Hey, hot stuff.”  
Sinadim’s eyes widened. He blushed a little bit, shifting his weight on his two feet.  
“Sorry,” Rana chuckled. “I was talking with Azra the whole time you guys were gone! It seems that she really has feelings for you, Sinadim.”  
Sinadim’s eyes widened. He pointed to himself in disbelief.  
“Yes!” Rana grinned, giggling. “She doesn’t remember much from the attack, but she sure remembers you. She does not remember your name, but her description of you is still fresh in her mind. You should head over there and say hi to her!”  
Sinadim smiled happily, pulling out a box of baklava.  
“Are those for Azra?”  
Sinadim grinned and nodded.  
“Okay, stud!” Kilic laughed, patting the Bosnian’s back. “Go and get her. Go get your girl. I can keep Rana company.”  
Rana blushed, looking up at the Italian vizier.  
Sinadim smirked at both of them, strolling away to see the fortune teller.  
Rana then looked up at Kilic shyly. “So...Are you just here to keep me company?” She smirked.  
“Well…” Kilic chuckled shyly. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. “I...yeah. This is for you. You like chocolate, right? Dark?”  
“I do! Thank you,” Rana giggled.  
Kilic chuckled happily.  
“Do you like me, Kilic?”   
“...Wow, you’re bold, aren’t you?” He smirked. “I like a bold woman who speaks her mind, and that’s one of the things that got my attention.”  
“Oh?” Rana smirked. “Seems like I’m not the only bold one here.” They both laughed, hugging each other tightly. Rana then hesitated, giving Kilic a kiss on the cheek. “Why don’t we spend the evening together? I can take a break, and we can get some dinner.”  
“Sure! Wherever you want. Or I can even cook for you.”  
“Mmm, home cooking…”  
Kilic smirked at her, stroking her cheek. “Would you prefer that I cooked dinner for you tonight? You’d like that, baby?”  
“Yeah, especially if I can have the dinner off of you, hot stuff,” she flirted.  
Kilic chuckled, kissing her cheeks sweetly, gently pressing his hips into hers.  
“Oh...Kilic!” Rana giggled. She looked down.  
“Sorry,” Kilic blushed. “I can’t help it, but this is how I feel about you, baby.”  
“For how long?”  
“A while.”  
“Oh, just kiss me…”  
Their lips met, their tongues beginning to dance immediately. Rana pulled her admiral into her, her hands on either side of Kilic’s face. She felt the Italian rubbing his hands up and down her sides.


	23. Cinnamon Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kilic enjoys his time with Rana, a clear way is paved for Sinadim. He meets up with his sweetheart Azra, and they share a tender time together, putting aside the pains of royal life. They realize they adore each other.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
Sinadim poked his head into Azra’s assigned room. He could hear a singing voice, the voice a deep and womanly tone, like liquid velvet. He paused to listen, staying in the hallway to listen some more.  
He could hear Rana and Kilic making out down a few more hallways, causing the Bosnian to roll his eyes. He returned his attention to the singing voice, Azra’s voice. He smiled and sat down, listening to the rest of her song. He then heard a chuckle from inside the room, causing him to...giggle a little.  
The chuckling from inside stopped. Azra frowned a little from in her room, turning her head to face the door. “...Hello?” She saw a pale hand with long fingers waving at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. “Oh! Uh...um…” She got her crutches and tried to slide out of her bed.  
The pale hand made a ‘stop’ signal, causing Azra to stop sliding.  
“Oh...You don’t want me to move?”  
“Let me come to you,” Sinadim poked his head in the room, a small smile on his face. He blushed a little bit, seeing Azra’s pale face, her bright blue eyes, her darkened hair growing back unevenly. “...Wow.”  
“Y-You can talk?” She replied softly, looking at Sinadim with awe. Her heart was beating rapidly.  
“Do you remember me?” He asked, coming into the room. He pulled up a chair and sat down, getting close to the fortune teller. “Can you recognize me?”  
“You do look familiar, Sir,” She smiled up at him. “I...I think I saw you before...b-before…”  
“Before you were taken away?”  
“Yes,” she nodded. “That’s right. I...I don’t remember much, but I think I remember you. I think…” She gazed down shyly. “I remember how you looked at me a little bit, just before you left.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes.”  
“Really?” Sinadim’s eyes widened, his smile growing a little more. ‘Wow!’  
“Yeah,” Azra giggled. “I can’t remember my craft though, telling fortunes. I tried to relearn the craft, but...I guess it took me many years to master it, huh?”  
“I suppose.”  
“Do you think I can still achieve something great, Sir? Oh! Sorry,” she shook her head, blushing. “Remind me of your name. I’m trying to remember some things again.”  
“Sinadim. And you’re Azra,” he placed a hand on the cot’s blanket, making sure he didn’t touch her. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable, in case she did not have feelings for him.  
“Oh right! Sinadim. Thanks for telling me.”  
“Of course,” he smiled warmly. “Oh...I…” he showed her a large box of baklava. “I bought this for you. This is your favorite snack, right?”  
“It is! Thank you, Sinadim...Or can I call you Sinni? Or Cinnamon?”  
Sinadim laughed. “You’re so sweet,” he chuckled. His hand crept up, stopping over Azra’s hand.  
“I try to be,” Azra giggled. She turned her hand over to squeeze it. “So...You have feelings for me, Sinadim? Like I do for you?”  
“I do,” he blushed brightly, but he replied confidently.   
“Wow...So...we like each other?”  
“I guess we do!”  
Azra giggled. “Oh my gosh!” She hugged the vizier excitedly. “This is amazing! You’re so kind, mysterious, sweet, funny, handsome...you’ve got it all! I can’t believe you have feelings for me, Sinadim. I’m flattered!”  
“I’m flattered myself,” he bounced his brows. He smiled warmly, blushing as Azra squeezed his hand again. He then gazed down at the baklava. “Would you like some of this?”  
“Sure! Thanks!” Azra grinned. “Oh. They aren’t poisoned, right?” She smirked.  
Sinadim scoffed. “Why would I poison you?”  
“Sorry. I was joking,” Azra chuckled, making Sinadim smirk and roll his eyes. She then opened her mouth, letting Sinadim feed her a piece. She looked up at him shyly as she chewed, smiling at him. “Do...you want to join me, Sinadim?”  
“Join you?” He smiled happily.  
“Yeah! Why don’t we cuddle a little bit?” She grinned. ‘Oh, I hope I’m not overstepping any boundaries with him.’  
Sinadim laughed. “Sure, sweetheart. We can cuddle.” He took off his shoes and placed the box on a side table. He then came around the bed and climbed in next to Azra, taking off his turban.  
“Whoa! I love your hair,” She grinned.  
“You do?” He smiled, rubbing his fingers through his mohawk, his dark hair flopping to one side. “Thank you.”  
“Yeah! It’s sexy,” she smirked.   
“Not as sexy as you, sugar,” he whispered, stroking her cheek gently. “And can I just say how much I’m loving your hair, too? It grew back so quickly, and the darker color suits you.”  
“Oh, Sinni…” She climbed into the tall vizier’s lap. She rubbed his chest, causing Sinadim to bite his lip suggestively. “You’re so brave and strong, just as much as you’re sweet and romantic. I’m a lucky lady!”  
“No, I’m the lucky man,” he bounced his brows. He placed a hand underneath Azra’s chin, drawing her towards him gently. His lips moved to her ear, kissing it gently. He heard Azra utter a moan.  
“Babe…” Her eyes closed, feeling Sinadim’s lips move down to her neck, the touch sending shivers down her body. “Sinni...Oh my god,” she felt him kiss her neck sensually. “Sinni,” her hands mindlessly explored his body, unbuttoning his robes rapidly. She panted, hearing a growl rumble from the vizier’s throat. “Oh my god, Babe... Just take me now.”  
“You sure?” He whispered, blushing a little. “I’m a eunuch, remember?” ‘I’d love to get to know her better...but what would she think of me?’  
“I don’t mind at all,” she looked up at him. “But...before we...do something more, Sinni. Would it be okay...if I asked to court you?” She blushed shyly.  
“Hell yeah.”  
“Really?” She grinned.  
“Yes! I want to be closer to you, Azra,” Sinadim grinned.  
“Wow! Oh, wonderful! I guess that explains why you’re talking to me so much with your mouth. You have a lovely voice by the way.”  
“Thank you. As do you,” he smiled.  
“Oh, Sinni!”  
Sinadim chuckled with her, suddenly pulling her into a kiss. Their lips melted within each other’s, the two of them holding each other close. He sighed, feeling his nerves relax. His fingers intertwined with her hair. His heart raced, feeling Azra’s tongue gently move into his mouth, nervously teasing his tongue with hers. He moved his tongue a little bit over Azra’s, inviting her to let go a little more. ‘Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god…!” His breathing quickened.  
“Mmm…”  
“Mmhmm…”  
“Sinni…” Azra stroked his cheeks. “Sinni...do you want to…?”  
“Only if you’re comfortable, babe,” he smiled. He shrugged off some of his robes, feeling Azra helping him taking them off. He then felt Azra push him down. “Whoa! Okay, missy!”  
“I can’t help it!” Azra giggled, kissing him some more, climbing on top of him.  
“Is your ankle okay?” He whispered, pulling some sheets over both of them.  
“Yeah,” Azra blushed, slipping out of her hospital gown. She felt her new lover pause, feeling him looking at her.  
“Fuck...you’re a goddess.”  
“Me?’ Azra blushed.  
“Hell yeah,” he smirked, motioning for her to come closer. He chuckled, feeling Azra crawling on top of him. He blushed brightly, pulling down his pants a little, taking Azra’s hand. “Here…” he blushed brighter, whispering. He felt suddenly shy.  
“Are you okay?” She whispered.  
“Yeah...just nervous all of a sudden. I want you to feel good.”  
“I know both of us will,” Azra kissed his cheeks. She pulled down her panties, blushing a little bit. She could feel how wet she was already. She then looked into Sinadim’s eyes, watching him pull his pants and underwear off. “Oh, Sinni...You have nothing to worry about.”  
“Come here…” He grunted, feeling Azra straddling over him, watching her hand stroke him gently. “Oh, fuck...keep doing that, please...oh, good girl.”  
“Sinni...You’re so beautiful.”  
“You’re perfect, so perfect,” Sinadim whispered, arching his hips up. Their lips met again, their kiss sensual, passionate, taking the world away. Sinadim lost himself in Azra, feeling them fade into each other, their rhythmic collisions taking them away.

❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️❤❤️

“Azra…”  
“Honey,” Azra caught her breath. She was in Sinadim’s arms, both of them naked and under the sheets. She felt Sinadim’s arms over her back, rubbing her gently, his lips kissing the top of her head. “Wow…”  
“Was that okay?” He whispered nervously.  
“I loved it, honey,” She smiled up at him, holding one of his hands. “It was wonderful. You were wonderful!”  
Sinadim chuckled, kissing her cheek happily. “You’re so beautiful, Azra. I’m still shocked you paid any sort of attention to me back then.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know...I don’t talk to people unless I really want to open up to them, and I wanted to be with you!”  
“I wanted to be with you, too,” Azra grinned. She stroked the vizier’s cheek. “And besides, I find you interesting. I want to know more about you, babe.”  
“What would you like to know?”  
“Well, the first thing I’d like to know…”


End file.
